


Californication

by FreeFly13



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Drug Use, M/M, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeFly13/pseuds/FreeFly13
Summary: - Борис.. - я сглотнул подступивший предательский ком. - я не хочу уезжать.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Лапслок, пунктуация авторская, экспрессивная. Если нечитабельно, дайте знать.  
> Рейтинг за секс! Я серьезно!  
> Транслитом - текст, сказанный по-русски.  
> Аве, Донна Тартт!
> 
> Постер к истории - https://ibb.co/ZdYxj9B

_Я все болтал и болтал, но Борис вдруг сказал:_

_– Поттер._

_И не успел я ему ничего ответить, как он обхватил меня за лицо обеими руками и поцеловал прямо в губы. И пока я стоял, моргая – я и не понял, что случилось, а все уже закончилось, – он поднял Поппера и поцеловал его тоже, на весу, чмокнул в кончик носа._

_Потом отдал пса мне._

_– Вон твоя машина, – сказал он, потрепав его напоследок по голове._

_И да, точно, я обернулся – и вот она, машина ползет по другой стороне улицы, ищет адрес._

_Мы глядели друг на друга – я был ошарашен, шумно выдыхал._

_– Удачи, – сказал Борис. – Я тебя не забуду._

_Он погладил Попчика по голове:_

_– Пока, Попчик. Ты уж приглядывай за ним, ладно? – сказал он мне._

я смотрел на него, а он смотрел на меня, и я очень ясно и четко увидел все пути, все скудные варианты, которые простирались передо мной, как ковровые оскаровские дорожки. первая - я возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк, и Хоби не выгоняет меня сразу, и что-то как-то устраивается, и может, я даже доучиваюсь в каком-нибудь общественном колледже, бросаю бухать, а курить, конечно же, нет, таблетки-порошки втихаря, но наверное, не буду голодать и сосать за деньги, как Котку когда-то. и вторая моя дорога, мой безальтернативный курс на самоуничтожение. Борис.  
\- Борис.. - я сглотнул подступивший предательский ком. - я не хочу уезжать.  
он молчал, взгляд у него был серьезный, строгий даже. несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений мы так и стояли, как два истукана, а потом прямо над ухом раздался гудок такси, я аж подскочил. Борис ковырнул носком кроссовка землю, на лице отразилась борьба, будто он пытался решить сложное алгебраическое уравнение в уме, или сопротивлялся желанию врезать уборщику бассейнов.  
\- ну так не уезжай. - голос у него был глухой, сиплый какой-то, и он прокашлялся. опять засигналил таксист, и Борис заорал на него неожиданно зло: - да тихо Вы! ну можете подождать, нет?  
Попчик завозился у меня на руках, вывернулся и затрусил к Борису. мне в жизни не было так тяжело, так страшно. даже в музее.  
\- я не знаю, что делать.  
Борису я мог признаться. он шагнул ко мне, прижался лбом ко лбу, близко, крепко.  
\- мы что-нибудь придумаем.


	2. Chapter 2

и мы вернулись ко мне. несколько следующих дней прошли в тошнотворной суматохе следствия, подготовки к похоронам и моих панических приступов. Борис оказался прав, никто не явился по мою душу из органов опеки. может, не связали два и два, что кроме отца у меня никого не было, или что у отца вообще был несовершеннолетний сын. может, просто службы Нью-Йорка работали оперативнее, чем в Лас-Вегасе, но забирать меня не торопились. Ксандра была в почти невменяемом состоянии, а я был заторможен и поминутно впадал в ступор. Борис не отходил от меня ни на шаг, и похоже было, что поставил себе цель не дать мне думать о случившемся слишком долго. и он не спрашивал меня, как я. видел, наверное, что я бы просто завис на этом вопросе. никак. после музея, когда я вернулся домой, ждал, что вот-вот вернется мама, а потом приехали соцработники, и стало ясно, что не вернется, все это я понимал умом, но не принимал до конца. в то, что отец разбился, я поверил сразу, как данность - его больше нет. осиротевшим себя не чувствовал. точнее говоря, я чувствовал себя так уже несколько лет. отец меня не любил, и на фоне ужасающей потери мамы этот факт не был таким уж масштабным. а еще тогда со мной не было Бориса.  
я держался до самых похорон, но на поминках меня снесло. оба, и я, и Борис были трезвыми, почему-то казалось неправильным, кощунственным прощаться с отцом угашенным, пусть ему и было все равно при жизни, и не думаю, что сейчас было бы хоть какое-то дело.  
я не любил его.  
_любил ли он меня когда-то?_  
когда гроб стали засыпать землей, я рванул воротник рубашки, а Борис подхватил меня под локоть. пальцы его были жесткими, вцепились крепко, до синяков, и это придало мне сил, удержало на ногах. я закрыл глаза и подумал об отце. а потом о маме.  
ночью Ксандра пьяно рыдала возле бассейна, я не мог там находиться, и мы пошли ночевать к Борису. повезло, что мистера Павликовского не было дома. Борис достал из морозилки бутылку водки, рюмки, и хотя обычно мы пили из горла, в ту ночь это было ритуалом. лицо Бориса было строгим, глаза почти черными.  
\- за твоего отца.  
водка прожгла дыру в желудке. и я заплакал.

после похорон жизнь превратилась в сюрреалистическую черную комедию с элементами триллера. я почти не просыхал, Борис будто вознамерился за месяц довести мою печень до цирроза. в общем, это был его единственный протокол реагирования и на радости жизни, и на дерьмо. сутками я дрейфовал в пьяном угаре, очухиваясь то в своей комнате под стрекочущее шуршание кондиционера, то на полу душевой, завернутый в мокрую простыню, то возле бассейна, свесив ногу в хлорированную воду. только глаза Бориса удерживали меня, хваткие его пальцы, его рычащий акцент. так это и продолжалось, пока как-то вечером недели через две Борис не затолкал меня под ледяной душ, потом заставил выпить аспирин и сел на кровать, сложив по-турецки свои длинные худые ноги. под глазами у него были мешки, и он нервничал, прикусывал нижнюю губу, теребил за ухом спящего Попчика.  
\- выглядишь паршиво. - сказал я, когда стало ясно, что пауза затягивается. уж чего-чего, а неловкого молчания между нами никогда не было, я нахмурился. Бориса явно что-то беспокоило.  
\- на себя посмотри. - Борис отмер, пихнул меня, снова посерьезнел. - Поттер. надо поговорить.  
\- валяй. - протянул я, уселся напротив. _как два тибетских монаха где-то на бешеной высоте в Непальских горах,_ подумал я.  
\- ты все еще хочешь уехать из Вегаса?  
\- ну.. да. что тут ловить? жить с Ксандрой?  
\- не самый плохой вариант, поверь мне. - Борис ковырял заусенец на большом пальце, засохшая кровь запачкала ноготь. между ключиц у него наметились красные пятна, всегда появлялись, когда он волновался. последний раз, когда Сидни Полак насвистела ему, что Котку беременна. - есть люди и похуже. места похуже.  
\- Борис, и что с того? я все равно свалю. ты остаешься?

_скажи "нет", пожалуйста, скажи "нет".._

\- ты такой резвый, Поттер! я свалю, я свалю.. - передразнил он меня. - durak sovsem..  
\- английский!  
он цыкнул на меня, махнул рукой. мы замолчали. Борис был мной недоволен, да неужели.. отчасти я его понимал. опыт самостоятельной жизни, а в особенности бомжевания в Украине, сделали его циничным и научили просчитывать шаги. Бориса бы никто не назвал слишком уж осторожным, но идиотом он точно не был.  
\- что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? - спросил я наконец. - подождал, пока ты с отцом улетишь портить экологию куда-то еще?  
\- никуда я с ним не полечу. - он скривился. - я говорил тебе про Калифорнию как раз до.. до аварии. ты согласился. все еще хочешь со мной?  
\- да. - я пожал плечами. типичный Борисовский жест, один из многих, который я у него перенял. - поехали туда, мне все равно. когда?  
\- не так быстро, Поттер, - он взлохматил волосы, надул щеки. - нам деньги нужны.  
\- у меня двадцатка в рюкзаке, вот все мои сбережения.  
\- нет у тебя двадцатки, я такитос купил позавчера.  
\- класс. спасибо, что сказал.  
\- можно подумать, я один их ел.  
\- что-то не помню никаких такитос.  
\- да ты никогда ничего не помнишь, алкаш хренов!  
\- пошел ты!  
он показал мне фак, ухмыльнулся. мудак. Попчик, разбуженный нашей перепалкой, сонно заворчал, подлез ближе к Борису.  
\- те деньги, что тебе мать оставила? ты можешь их как-то получить?  
\- я говорил с адвокатом как раз перед.. их нельзя снять со счета. они на колледж.  
\- я могу выписать поддельный чек. надо только чековую книжку у отца стырить. - Борис задумчиво потер шею. - но это так, разовая акция. нал нужен. и много.  
\- у меня нет.  
\- да знаю, что нет. и фишки Ксандра все выгребла. - он откинулся назад, оперся на локти. футболка задралась, обнажив бледный впалый живот. Попчик сразу же уткнулся мордочкой ему в бок. - ладно, не парься. есть у меня идейка.

еще через неделю Ксандра наконец сообразила, что я все еще здесь, и мы сели друг напротив друга, оба с красной сеткой капилляров, бледные, опухшие, помятые. брошенные, ненужные никому люди. Борис поставил перед нами две чашки кофе.  
\- супер. - Ксандра закурила, струсила пепел на блюдечко с отколотым краем. - все, выметайся. нам нужно поговорить.  
\- нет. - если неделю на разговаривать, голос становится, как у столетнего старика, я прочистил горло. - пусть останется.  
она выдохнула дым, потерла запястьем висок. Борис подпер плечом холодильник, глянул на меня исподлобья, приподнял подбородок - _порядок?_  
\- ладно, плевать. - Ксандра скривилась. - слушай, пацан, давай начистоту. мать из меня дерьмовая, и поверь мне, я не стремлюсь исправлять эту ситуацию.  
я молча смотрел на нее. я знал, к чему она ведет.  
\- ты мне не нравишься. - она смотрела на меня с застарелым презрительным раздражением. впервые я почувствовал к ней странную извращенную симпатию. за ее откровенность. - выходит, я твой опекун что ли? ну и нахер мне это сдалось? Ларри после себя столько говна оставил, я в нем по уши просто.. его долги, его кредиты, его сынок.. понятия не имею, что со всем этим делать.. сраный.. не кофе, а моча какая-то..  
она утопила в нем сигарету, вытащила новую. я зацепился взглядом за красный лак на ее ногтях, безымянный на правой руке облупился. _красивые руки_ , подумал я отстраненно.  
\- сколько тебе лет?  
\- пятнадцать. шестнадцать через полгода.  
\- и в интернат ты не хочешь?  
я промолчал. дико хотелось затянуться.  
\- я на мели. и даже если бы это было не так, я бы и копейки на тебя не потратила. дом уйдет за долги. машина.. страховка была просрочена. сраный Вегас.. я сыта им по горло.. я хочу свалить отсюда так далеко.. сесть в тачку и ехать столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы мне не хотелось откопать твоего отца и отрезать ему яйца. но - я на мели.  
я рассматривал смолянистые кофейные глубины, думая о том же.  
\- я могу продавать твой викодин.  
я вздрогнул. Борис скрестил руки на груди, откинул волосы со лба. Ксандра поперхнулась.  
\- ты.. что? что ты несешь?  
\- викодин. и кокс. тот, которым ты барыжишь в казино.  
у меня челюсть отвисла, я в ужасе вытаращился на Бориса. мне не послышалось. он действительно это предложил. Ксандра, конечно, в целом, неплохо к нему относилась, называла "русским малышом", но лицо у нее было такое, что я подумал, она его сейчас просто убьет. _какого?.. ты клинический идиот, ты что делаешь?_ Борис коротко зыркнул на меня, _все под контролем, Поттер._  
\- какого! хера! - Ксандра разъярилась, махнула сигаретой, и искра с нее прожгла маленькую обугленную дыру в моей футболке.  
\- с мистером Сильвером уже познакомилась? простил тебе долг? - Борис был спокоен, лицо взрослое, усталое. - тебе нужны деньги? я дам тебе деньги.  
\- ты понимаешь, что говоришь? - прошипела она, подалась вперед. - думаешь, я позволю вам и дальше разносить дом и дам вам товар, который даже не мой? чтобы ты что? на телок его спускал? да ты головой поехал!  
\- а какие у тебя варианты? в школе полно богатеньких распущенных деток, и _я_ могу его продать. ты - нет.  
какое-то время она молчала. жевала губу, потом снова закурила. не то, чтоб меня это хоть каплю волновало, но такими темпами заработает себе рак легких.  
\- и чего ты хочешь?  
\- полгода. Поттеру исполняется шестнадцать, и мы валим. и половину выручки.  
_мы._ он сказал мы. у меня к горлу подкатил нервозный комок, и я заморгал, впился ногтями в ладонь. облегчение, благодарность, горячая привязанность стиснули мое сердце. жизнь была такой конченой тварью, фарсом, полнейшим разочарованием, но я был не один. 

теперь Ксандра нас подчеркнуто игнорировала. она почти перестала появляться дома, приходила только ночевать и спала на диване в гостиной, а не в их с отцом спальне. Борис оставлял ее долю под сахарницей и забирал с полки над плитой товар. декорации остались те же, но все поменялось в мгновение ока, как по щелчку пальцев, когда Борис прислонился к школьному шкафчику и толкнул порошок Кей-Ти. местный Тони Монтана, деньги выпадают из карманов, девчонки вешаются на шею. нас выплюнуло по другую сторону, будто на изнанку, или наоборот - в выпуклую цветную реальность. абсурдную, кислотную пародию, на самом-то деле, и мне казалось иногда, что я сплю.  
несмотря на его головокружительную популярность у мажорной части нашей школы, после той ночи, когда умер мой отец, ни я, ни он не употребляли.  
\- правило номер один - гони хороший товар. - деловито сказал Борис, отсчитывая сотенные. - правило номер два - не ширяйся им.  
и мы не ширялись. мы пили водку, закидывались экстази, парили травку и все откладывали на наш отъезд. _практически_ все, потому что теперь мы не голодали, купили себе по паре новых джинсов, а Борису еще куртку, а-ля восьмидесятые, и солнечные очки-авиаторы. ретро-семидесятые, хипповый движ. ему шло. я настаивал, что нужно еще кучу всего взять, у Бориса из условно _своего_ был только отцовский пиджак, все остальное мое, но он посмотрел на меня укоризненно и напомнил, что надо экономить. хотя даже одетый в мои старые шмотки, начиная с рубашки и заканчивая трусами, он и так, конечно, был королем средней школы Лас-Вегаса. на меня тоже пролился луч славы, досталось немного сияния его популярности. нас и до этого никто не трогал, но теперь, перед нами _расступались_. Борис во всем этом был, как рыба в воде, а я тушевался, потому что с определенных пор не переносил публичность. Борис толкал кокаин и викодин, но меня к распространению не подпускал категорически, я вел бухгалтерию. и если мне суммы казались внушительными, я в жизни столько в руках не держал, то Борис был настроен скептически.  
\- мало, - отрезал он, когда я предложил притормозить. - этого на пару месяцев хватит, а дальше что? ты плохо себе представляешь, что нас ждет, Поттер.  
я вообще не представлял, поэтому заткнулся. стремно, но деваться было некуда. я перевел взгляд на пачку зелени у него в руках, крупный номинал, мелкие деньги мы тратили или меняли. по моему матрасу были разбросаны мятые бумажки, сотки, полтинники, в основном. губы Бориса беззвучно шевелились, пока он считал, тусклый свет ночника отбрасывал ему на лицо синеватые тени. я, он и шелест долларов, как в кино про мексиканских наркодиллеров. или наркодиллеров из Лас-Вегаса. _мы были наркодиллерами из Лас-Вегаса_. я хмыкнул. немного истерически, и Борис вскинул брови - _порядок, Поттер?_  
nihuja.  
я переживал. большую часть времени он был взвинчен, а потом вдруг впадал в почти легкомысленное раздолбайство, велел нести бухло, лежал на полу, закинув ноги на диван, и напевал себе под нос грустные русские песни. в такие моменты я его не трогал, но немного побаивался. не его, _за_ него, разумеется.  
время как будто ускорилось, разогналось. у всего появился отчетливый привкус окончательности. по ночам я слушал, как дышит рядом Борис, и представлял, как мы сваливаем отсюда. уже скоро, чуть-чуть совсем. впору было психовать, нервничать и прощаться с Невадой, но я был в туповатом тумане ожидания, никакой ностальгии.  
изменилось _все_. школа, дом, даже Борис. особенно Борис. начать хотя бы с того, что первое, что он сделал после похорон, это бросил Котку. мне сказал, что они разбежались, и отказался дальше хоть как-то это комментировать, но в школе все равно болтали всякое. например, что он избил ее, застукал, когда она сосала Майку из футбольной команды. все это, конечно, было полной чушью. Котку держалась холодно, но на удивление не враждебно, из чего я сделал выводы, что это Борис с ней порвал, но достаточно мирно. меня все устраивало. не хотелось признавать, что ревнивое чудовище во мне отнеслось к краху в личной жизни Бориса более, чем положительно, и вообще хоть немного угомонилось. пока нас не позвала на вечеринку Кей-Ти.  
Борис был гвоздем программы. он шел туда с намерением сорвать куш и не прогадал. девочки, мальчики терлись вокруг него, как приклеенные, заискивали, шутили, скалились, совали купюры ему в карманы. _только что не в трусы, как стриптизеру_ , подумал я злобно. было противно и смешно одновременно, и я зачерпнул какой-то пошлый вишневый пунш, плеснул в него текилы, глотнул. приторная мерзкая сладость разлилась во рту, но я допил упрямо, налил еще. Борис был сосредоточен, практически не притрагивался к спиртному. я же придерживался своей тактики и планомерно накачивался. иногда ловил на себе его взгляд, внимательный, легко находящий меня в толпе старшеклассников.  
текиловый пунш помог мне мимикрировать в этих джунглях, почти затеряться в мельтешении мини-юбок и бордовых толстовок. возле меня обнаружилась миска с начос, и гуакамоле был немного кисловат на вкус, язык покалывало от соли. футболисты лапали за задницу телок, телки хихикали, пахло пивом и конфетными духами, колонка фонила. Дре, Снуп, Тупак.

_мы в городе секса, мы самом Солнечном штате..*_

через пару часов, когда я уже был приятно расслаблен и утонул в каком-то чересчур мягком и несуразно огромном кресле, Борис бухнулся рядом, зарядив мне случайно локтем в солнышко.  
\- сука, Борис..  
\- zavali.. - он закатил глаза. - не больно же.  
он оглядел меня придирчиво, протянул руку за стаканом.  
\- ты как? - он залпом влил в себя мой коктейльный шедевр, передернулся. - Бо-о-оже, это еще что за хрень?  
\- не нравится - не пей.  
\- дрянь.. - кресло все-таки не было рассчитано на двух человек, и Борис постоянно скатывался на меня. в конце концов он выдохнул раздраженно и оперся о мою ногу, привалился к плечу. - Поттер, ты не..  
раздался странный задушенный возглас, и я повернул голову, отпрянул. какая-то девица, _Эми, Элли, как там ее,_ наклонилась, так что мне была видна ее молочная грудь в вырезе майки, и целовала Бориса. Борис закрыл глаза, промычал что-то возмущенно, а потом застонал коротко, просительно, положил ладонь ей на щеку. вторую, которой он упирался в мое бедро, он так и не убрал, и меня обдало жаром, оглушило, клубок смертельно ядовитых кобр сплелся внизу живота. он выпрямился, чуть откинул голову, подался вперед. будто во сне я видел, как размазался ее розовый блеск для губ, забилась венка у него на шее, прямо возле адамова яблока, услышал мокрый звук, с которым он скользнул языком ей в рот, так _близко.._  
я сбросил его руку, покачнулся, когда вскочил на ноги. ритмичный хип-хоп ударил в барабанные перепонки, и меня затошнило. Борис что-то сказал ей, позвал меня, но я расталкивал людей, чтобы оказаться на воздухе _прямо сейчас_. я вывалился на улицу и согнулся, пережидая волну дурноты, зажмурился. сердце готово было разорваться. 

_что со мной творится?.._

я сделал шаг, потом еще. меня шатало.  
я знал _что_.

_он поцеловал меня._

тогда, прямо перед такси. я помнил это, а он вел себя так, будто забыл. будто этого не было, и я с ума сходил, почти тахикардию себе заработал. это ничего не значило? это было русским прощальным обычаем, ничего особенного? отчаянным жестом, о котором теперь никак нельзя было говорить? я и не говорил. я был трусом.  
\- Поттер!..  
запыхавшийся Борис догнал меня, пошел рядом. мы молчали до самого дома.

дни становились неделями, а потом месяцами, и мы плавно готовились к отъезду, пока все не пошло по пизде. неудивительно.  
впоследствии я думал, что Борис прекрасно знал, что произойдет, предчувствовал, что с нами это случится. случится его отец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *2 Pac feat. Dr. Dre - California Love


	3. Chapter 3

после моего знакомства с мистером Павликовским и уж тем более после того, как он на моих глазах измордовал Бориса, я предпочитал держаться от него подальше. и держать подальше Бориса. по крайней мере, настолько, насколько это было возможно. Борис тоже не горел желанием его видеть, но все-таки периодически дома у себя появлялся. _для профилактики, Поттер, мало ли, начнет искать меня, в школу припрется._ и за пару дней до моего шестнадцатилетия он тоже после школы пошел к себе, обещал вернуться ближе к ночи, когда отец уйдет. часов до семи-восьми я еще не переживал, почитал, потом разогрел себе какую-то овощную запеканку, которой Ксандра затарила холодильник, и когда ко мне только начали закрадываться нехорошие мысли, я решил отвлечься, поваляться перед теликом. и заснул. проснулся - уже совсем стемнело, гроза, которая копилась несколько дней, наконец дозрела. я выглянул в окно, небо заволокло набухшими тучами, на горизонте блеснула молния, еще маленькая, первый сигнал тревоги.   
\- Борис?..  
гулкая тишина пустого дома поглотила, растворила звук. глянул на часы. десять.   
blyad'.  
я никогда не верил в свою интуицию. она даже не заикнулась в то утро в музее. и тогда, когда погиб отец, она тоже преспокойно существовала отдельно от меня. свои панические одышки я успешно списывал на посттравматический синдром, нестабильную психику и пристрастие к наркотикам. Борис это прекрасно знал и мои отчаянные настроения старался не провоцировать. после того, как их с Котку роман подошел к концу, он все время ночевал у меня, собирался и сегодня. и его не было.   
над городом вдалеке уже вовсю сверкало. я чертыхнулся, натянул его джинсовую куртку, из-за того, что я был ниже, пришлось закатать рукава. в кармане обнаружилась пачка сигарет, я закурил, как только вышел из дома. пахло озоном. шквальный грозовой ветер подтолкнул меня в поясницу, сорвал мутный сигаретный дым. я запахнул полы, скрестил руки на груди, ладонями подмышки, заспешил к дому Бориса. _он просто не следил за временем, Борис и пунктуальность вещи несовместимые. вырубился. зачитался своим Достоевским. умотал за едой._ самовнушение несильно работало.  
в его доме горел свет. я подобрался ближе, как мотылек, притянутый теплым электрическим ореолом. в гостиной никого не было. громыхнуло совсем близко, и я вздрогнул, сделал глубоких вдох. толкнул входную дверь. она оказалась незаперта, и я ступил внутрь, отчего-то не решаясь позвать его. на полу в прихожей валялся пиджак его отца, бесформенная куча серого в полоску габардина, я обогнул ее, сделал несколько шагов. вдруг сверху послышалась ругань.   
они были здесь. оба.  
у меня резко пересохло во рту. я начал подниматься по лестнице, когда был на последней ступеньке, дверь в комнату Бориса распахнулась, и на пороге показался его отец. вид у него был какой-то больной, лицо потное, глаза налились кровью. он был пьян. я замер.  
\- мистер Павликовский? я Тео. Вы меня помните? я.. пришел за Борисом.  
\- Поттер, иди домой. - сказал мне Борис из-за его плеча. голос у него был хриплый, напряженный. я почувствовал облегчение, когда не увидел следов побоев на его лице. - _пошел_.  
он сказал что-то своему отцу, отрывистые рубленные звуки. русский, наверное, на шипящий польский было непохоже. мистер Павликовский обернулся, что-то спросил у него. Борис ответил, интонация была бы почти умоляющая, если бы я не знал, кто передо мной. Борис был напуган. что бы он не сказал, это не подействовало. мистер Павликовский развернулся и дал ему затрещину.   
\- Борис!  
взметнулся страх, ноги стали ватными, я застыл, парализованный шоком. Борис отшатнулся, поймал мой взгляд, мотнул головой. мистер Павликовский ударил его снова, наотмашь, тяжелой жесткой ладонью, гаркнул что-то рычащее, сжал кулаки. _пощечины закончились, сейчас он будет его бить, о Господи.._ я похолодел от ужаса, смотрю - Борис пятится, зрачок во всю радужку, кровь в ямочке над верхней губой, челюсти стиснуты. его отец - поднимает руку, могучий, как медведь, огромный, рубашка на спине промокла, волосы всклокочены..

 _сейчас_.

я прыгнул ему на спину, повис, ухватившись за шею, заболтался на нем, как мешок с картошкой. в нос ударил несвежий кислый запах его одеколона, пота, он завертелся, взрыкнул, приложил меня об косяк. легкие сплющило, я задохнулся, и за секунду до того, как у меня потемнело в глазах, успел увидеть панику на лице Бориса. мои руки разжались, я свалился мистеру Павликовскому под ноги, и пока я боролся за воздух, он пнул меня в бок, в живот, перецепился, грохнулся сверху. забарахтался, орал что-то по-русски, потом схватил меня за грудки, приложил об пол. грудь справа прострелило, от недостатка кислорода мутилось в голове, он навис надо мной, багровый, глаза бешеные, абсолютно невменяемый. одной рукой стиснул мое горло, засучил ногами, попытался подняться, подскользнулся снова, потерял равновесие. мы покатились вниз по лестнице..   
на мгновение я отключился, потерялся во времени, вот мы на лестничной площадке, и, кажется, секунда, - уже у подножия. меня раздавило, размазало, не мог даже застонать. пришел в себя, потому что кто-то кричал. _Борис._  
\- Поттер!   
он замаячил надо мной. бледный до синевы, из носа сочится красное, в глазах, в голосе страх. у _Бориса_ , который никогда ничего не боялся.. мистер Павликовский захрипел, завозился, поднялся, замахнулся на меня снова. я просто смотрел на него, не было сил даже прикрыться.   
\- net!  
мистера Павликовского откинуло назад, мне на ноги, он осел грузно, как подкошенный. Борис его ударил. отцовской же тростью, которой тот когда-то избил на моих глаза самого Бориса. лицо у него было жесткое, яростное. мистер Павликовский вяло зашевелился, попытался отползти, и Борис ударил его снова. и еще. трость опускалась с продирающим звуком соприкосновения плоти и твердой древесины. совсем не таким, как в боевиках восьмидесятых, в которых драки озвучивали шлепками по сырому мясу..

_он его убьет._

\- Борис.. стой.. не надо.. Борис!  
он посмотрел на меня. мне показалось, он не понимает, что я ему говорю. перевел взгляд на свою руку с зажатой в ней тростью, моргнул. с видимым усилием разжал пальцы, и трость выпала, простучала по полу. я опять позвал его, и он зажмурился, согнулся, уперся руками в колени. я ждал. когда он наконец посмотрел на меня, взгляд у него был уже более осмысленный.  
\- blyad', Поттер.. - голос сорвался, он протянул ладонь в мою сторону, не решаясь коснуться. - ты.. ты как?  
\- не могу.. дышать..  
\- он тебе, наверное, ребра переломал.. - Борис поднатужился, спихнул тушу отца с моих ног. присел возле меня на корточки, кровь из его носа капнула мне на щеку, и он стер ее пальцами. - надо убираться отсюда. сможешь идти?  
тело было сломано, размолото, как яйцо всмятку, вся правая сторона и спина _горели_. я стиснул зубы, когда он ухватил меня за запястье, поднял в сидячее положение. боль пульсировала в висках, обручем сдавила грудную клетку, отдалась в поясницу. на мистера Павликовского я старался не смотреть, но взгляд все равно все время соскальзывал на его безвольное тело. Борис перекинул мою руку через свои плечи, потянул вверх, задышал тяжелее, принимая мой вес.  
\- Брс?..   
\- м-м?   
\- он.. он..  
\- все с ним в порядке.. без сознания просто.. - Борис развернул нас к выходу. - не думай об этом..  
\- Борис..  
\- что?  
\- что нам делать?  
он не ответил. протащил меня через гостиную, потом по ступенькам снаружи, я почти не соображал, сосредоточился на натужном дыхании Бориса, его крепкой хватке, пытаясь справиться с тошнотой и не блевануть на него. с каждым шагом я все больше повисал на нем, и когда уже почти обессилел, он привалил меня к чему-то прохладному, металлическому. _машина его отца._  
\- залезай. - Борис распахнул дверь, уронил меня на на сиденье, подхватил под колени и затолкнул мои ноги в салон. - я быстро. не засыпай.  
он развернулся к дому.  
\- Борис! - я испугался.  
\- он в отрубе! - бросил Борис на ходу, скрылся внутри.   
я поймал самого себя на краю панической атаки, сконцентрировался на дыхании. _десять вдохов, десять выдохов, не смей отключаться._  
 _ну где он, что так долго.._  
\- все, все.. я здесь.. - он бегом возвращался обратно, бухнулся на водительское сидение, кинул мне на колени мои очки, зазвенел ключами. - ходу, ходу! съебываем отсюда..  
он завел двигатель, джип рванул с места, поднимая песок. нас вжало в спинки сидений, а потом сразу бросило вперед на приборную панель, когда Борис резко затормозил.   
\- та-а-ак, проще простого. как два пальца обоссать, я справлюсь. - Борис шумно выдохнул, опять нажал на газ.  
машина дернулась вперед, вильнула, и тошнота нахлынула с новой силой, будто сквозь радиопомехи я слышал, как Борис выругался.   
\- водишь ты хреново..  
\- терпи. - процедил Борис. - деваться некуда. ты идти не можешь, и он скоро очухается.. bly-y-yad'! дождя только не хватало!  
на лобовое стекло упали первые капли. небо раскроила молния, громыхнуло прямо над нами. хлынуло сразу, как из ведра, ливень забарабанил по крыше, по окнам, Борис включил дворники.   
\- Боже, Поттер.. - Борис выдохнул, провел рукой по лицу. из-за потоков воды оно словно подернулось рябью. - и зачем ты полез..  
я не стал отвечать, закрыл глаза. прислонился виском к холодному стеклу, большим пальцем потирая гладкую дужку очков. в голове гудело. Борис что-то говорил, то мягко, то раздраженно, тыкал меня в бок, тормошил за колено. мне было сонно, тепло, боль отступила на задний план, притихла. мысли медленно ворочались в мозгу, перетекали одна в другую. Борис оторвал руку от руля, просунул между моей головой и кожаной обивкой сиденья, поддержал под затылок. _Борис первый раз за рулем, виляет, держи руль двумя руками, ровнее, асфальт скользкий, если мы перевернемся, почему мы перевернемся.. я умру так же, как и мой отец.. почему так болит голова.._   
\- ..Поттер. Тео.  
я разлепил глаза, сощурился. приехали. Борис мазнул меня по щеке. выглядел он ужасно.  
\- Ксандры еще нет. сейчас тобой займемся, потерпи немного. - он выскочил под дождь, оббежал машину, помог мне выбраться. мы промокли мгновенно, пока ковыляли несколько футов до крыльца. Борис усадил меня на диван в гостиной, стянул с меня куртку, опустился на колени, чтобы развязать шнурки на кроссовках. влажная одежда неприятно липла к телу, и от движения снова проснулась боль, накатывала горячими удушающими волнами.   
\- дай посмотрю. - Борис аккуратно приподнял футболку, закатал до самых подмышек. я скосил глаза. на бедренной косточке содрана кожа, на боку и груди проступали свежие синяки. Борис потрогал их кончиками пальцев, помрачнел. велел не дергаться и ушел за аптечкой. какое там дёргаться, каждый вдох давался с трудом, будто сквозь слой вязкой арахисовой пасты.  
\- хлебни. - Борис всунул мне в руку бутылку водки и конвалюту тайленола. - от боли. сядь прямо.  
я сделал пару глотков, пока он бинтовал мою грудь. стянул так, что дышать стало совсем тяжело, и я сказал ему об этом.   
\- нельзя, чтоб они двигались. - Борис отобрал у меня у меня бутылку. я наблюдал за ним, пока он дезинфицировал мои ссадины. непривычный он был совсем, сосредоточенный, ни шуточки, ни ухмылки. - ребра. если сломаны, то чтобы осколки костей там не терлись.. не проткнули легкие..  
его начало потряхивать, и он крепче стиснул челюсти, заиграл желваками. я помнил Бориса после того, как мистер Павликовский избил _его_. черную от крови рубашку, как он пел по-польски, наш надрывный гомерический хохот, маниакальное буйство в бассейне, когда я чуть не утопил его. помнил наш адреналиновый отходняк, ужас, который выплескивался из нас и превращался в жестокость. тогда Борис вел себя иначе.  
\- Борис, - я поймал его взгляд, - эй. ну ты чего?  
я попытался улыбнуться. не первый раз в жизни меня колотили. и его тоже.  
\- ничего. - Борис с силой потер глаза, так что я испугался, что он их сейчас раздавит. - нормально все.  
\- заливаешь. - мягко сказал я, пихнул его легонько ступней.   
Борис уставился в пол. пошевелил губами, нахмурился.  
\- никто никогда.. никто не заступался за меня. раньше. - сказал Борис наконец. на меня он не смотрел, и это было просто прекрасно, потому что так ему было не видно, как я заморгал часто и совершенно не по-мужски. Господи, почему мир был таким дерьмом собачьим.. с терактами, с мертвыми матерями, с отцами, которым было плевать на своих сыновей, и с отцами, которые своих сыновей избивали.. все оголтелое, безжалостное, зверское насилие этой ночи вдруг навалилось, доконало меня. я почувствовал, как стали мокрыми глаза, и быстро вытер их рукавом.  
\- и ты не должен был. - совсем тихо сказал Борис. - он мог тебя убить.  
\- он мог убить _тебя_. - голос у меня осип.   
\- или я его. - а вот в его голосе появился холод, стальные жесткие нотки. _ненависть._  
я молча глядел на него, а он на меня. 

_я не мог стоять и смотреть, как он тебя избивает.  
я рад, что ты его не убил.   
иногда мне кажется, что я мог бы убить его. _

я ничего из этого не сказал, не знал как. а еще потому, что Ксандра выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы придти с работы.  
\- какого хрена произошло? - она застыла, переводя взгляд с меня на Бориса. - а знаете? мне все равно, даже знать не хочу!  
она плюхнулась в кресло, вытянула ноги и застонала, когда скинула каблуки. вот и славно, у меня не было ни малейшего желания объясняться. я откинул больную гудящую голову на мягкую диванную подушку, почувствовал, как легко было бы задремать, отдохнуть, всего минуту. может, притвориться даже, что всего этого душераздирающего пиздеца не было.. Борис сел рядом, проверил повязку на ребрах. боль в боку притупилась, и его теплое присутствие, ритм его дыхания успокаивали меня, убаюкивали, усыпляли..  
\- не отключайся. - Борис коснулся моего лица. - Поттер. надо валить.  
сердце застучало, задергало, сбилось с ритма.   
\- валить?..  
\- да. валить. нельзя больше ждать.   
_уже?_  
я думал об этом столько лет, я мечтал об этом, представлял, как мы с Борисом уезжаем отсюда и больше никогда не возвращаемся. но сейчас.. уставший, напуганный, измотанный болью, я был не готов.  
\- сейчас? - спросила Ксандра растерянно. - сегодня?   
Борис не ответил, он смотрел на меня. должно быть, он увидел, что со мной творилось, усмехнулся уголком рта, наклонился ко мне.  
\- мы готовились к этому, Поттер. - сказал он почти ласково. - мы справимся.   
бывают моменты, когда все вокруг тебя набирает обороты, как в ускоренной съемке, тянучка повседневности рвется, и жизнь перекидывает тебя вперед, в новую реальность, а прошлое схлопывается, сминается и существует потом только в твоих воспоминаниях. становится твоим вечным сожалением. кошмаром. несбыточной мечтой. чем-то одним или всем сразу.

 _сейчас или никогда._

ребра протестующе заскрежетали, когда я вдохнул. Борис ждал ответа. смотрел на меня своими дикими живыми глазами и серьезно думал, что я могу отказаться. я не смог сесть в такси и уехать в Нью-Йорк тогда, я не мог отпустить его и сейчас. правда в том, что у меня не было выбора. выбор мне был не нужен.  
я кивнул.   
\- куда вы поедете? - вдруг спросила Ксандра. она нервно крутила в пальцах сигарету, и мне тоже захотелось. я неловко вывернул карманы, нашарил мятую пачку. она промолчала, когда я закурил, втянул горький табачный дым. невзатяг, но все равно попустило мгновенно.  
\- в Калифорнию. - Борис ушел собирать наши вещи, и я подумал про картину. - что ты будешь делать?  
\- не знаю.. - она пощелкала пальцами, и я кинул ей зажигалку. - свалю наконец отсюда. может быть, туда же. может, в Майями. только бы в тепло. ненавижу холод.  
\- Борис тоже. - я смотрел на нее и впервые не чувствовал отторжения, ревности, ненависти. я был пуст.   
\- он опасный человек, твой русский друг. - она смотрел на меня спокойно, будто тоже обнулилась. мой отец был мертв, я уезжал. совершенно чужие люди, пара минут, и мы никогда не увидимся. ничто больше не имело значения. - он заботится о тебе. держись его столько, сколько сможешь.   
я собрался с силами, оттолкнулся от дивана. улыбнулся.  
\- да, мэм.  
\- не смей звать меня _мэм_! - крикнула она мне в спину, когда я поплелся вверх по лестнице в свою комнату. еще никогда она не казалась мне такой бесконечной.. Попчик встрепенулся и засеменил ко мне, тявкнул приветственно. я привалился к косяку, справляясь с головокружением, Борис глянул на меня тревожно, но ничего не сказал. пока я был в гостиной, он покидал в рюкзаки наши шмотки, пару своих книг, которые читал у меня. жалко, что мы не могли забрать его вещи тоже. пока он ходил за зубными щетками, я достал из-под кровати картину, спрятал в самый низ. Борис вернулся, вызвал такси, взвалил оба рюкзака себе на спину.  
\- идем?   
мы с ним замерли на пороге, оглядывая комнату. безликая коробка с кучей несвежих простыней, пятнами пива на полу и забитыми пепельницами. здесь мы прожили почти три года. сколько книг я перечитал здесь, сколько мы ссорились тут с Борисом, хохотали, слушали музыку, напивались, сколько ночей провели на этой постели. может, она и не стала моим домом, но была частью моей жизни, остановкой на трассе. точкой во времени и пространстве, я существовал в ней, как мушка, застывшая в янтаре, и в ней не было ничего моего. кроме Бориса. _и он не принадлежит тебе_ , напомнил я себе. 

он не был моим. но был со мной.

я опустил взгляд. Попчик смотрел на меня своими грустными блестящими глазами. я нагнулся, кряхтя как железный человек, взял его на руки.   
\- идем.  
мы спустились вниз, и Борис направился к Ксандре.   
\- долг мистера Декера. остаток. - он протянул ей несколько толстых пачек стодолларовых купюр. - и еще сверху. хватит, чтобы начать новую жизнь.  
она взяла их молча. и расплакалась.

Борис отвез нас на автобусную станцию, где мы сели на первый же Грейхаунд* в Калифорнию.   
\- Поттер.   
я посмотрел на Бориса. на невозможного, сумасшедшего, потрясающего Бориса, моего друга. брови-галки, демонические глаза, горячая кровь. волосы собраны в хвост, подбитый нос, Попчик свернулся на коленях.   
\- все будет хорошо.  
последним, что я запомнил, проваливаясь все глубже в горячие темные сны, была рука Бориса стиснувшая мою ладонь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Компания Greyhound - крупнейший и почти монопольный перевозчик, чьи рейсы связывают все основные города и туристические объекты США и Канады.


	4. Chapter 4

Лос-Анджелес был похож и одновременно не похож на Вегас. пальмы, жара, неоновое буйство. но вместо пустынной сухой духоты - ветер с океана, влажный густой воздух, такой, что дышать будто и нечем. мое первое впечатление было размытым, терялось в температурном зное, моем и калифорнийском.   
большая часть хлопот, связанных с поиском жилья, легла на Бориса, меня растрясло в дороге, и я был просто развалиной. ночью меня начало знобить, и все время тошнило. Борис подозревал сотрясение. пока я дремал в Старбаксе, он носился, пытаясь найти нам квартиру. непростой квест с учетом того, что мы были несовершеннолетними. в конце концов, нам сдали номер в мотеле, что уже само по себе было успехом, несмотря на продавленный матрас, затхлый сырой запах и подозрительные пятна на постельном белье. мне было настолько херово, что я вырубился сразу же и проспал почти двадцать часов, прежде чем смог адекватно воспринимать действительность. Борис не отходил от меня ни на шаг, сквозь дрему я слышал, как он ругался на Попчика, чтобы тот не спал у меня на груди, несколько раз будил меня, чтобы впихнуть какие-то таблетки, и я тут же проваливался в мутные бредовые сны, в которых снова и снова терял маму.   
ребра заживали медленно и противно, особенно много неудобств было связано с душем. когда я наконец смог поднять руки и выпрямиться, как нормальный человек, а не скрюченный инвалид, то почувствовал себя на вершине мира, не меньше. Борис таскал мне еду, рассказывал про город и очень старательно следил, чтобы я не перенапрягался. к концу недели я уже лез на стенку и готов был его убить. Борис любого мог до печенки достать на раз-два, но и я в плохом расположении духа становился той еще истеричкой. отец ненавидел эту мою черту, она казалась ему женской, хотя если я в кого и пошел, то не в маму. она-то очень редко срывалась и капризничала.  
преуменьшением века было бы сказать, что меня задолбала моя немощь. за время моего вынужденного отдыха Борис развил в себе превосходные навыки курицы-наседки и довел их до совершенства, что в его случае означало - до абсурда. как только я снова смог более-менее нормально вдохнуть, я сразу же отказался от бинтового корсета, в который он упорно меня заворачивал. Борис орал и булькал негодованием.  
\- Боже, я даже врезать тебе не могу! - он стоял надо мной, уперев руки в бока, и это выглядело так комично, что я заржал. он всплеснул руками и выдал такой поток ругани, что я порадовался, что не знаю русский.   
свой шестнадцатый день рождения я благополучно проспал, но хоть и медленно, на поправку шел. через пару недель Борис был доволен прогрессом достаточно, чтобы разрешить мне выползти наружу. мы сделали круг почета по кварталу, захватили картошку фри и устроились на баскетбольной площадке. кроме нас и парочки пацанов лет двенадцати-тринадцати, никого больше не было, и мы уселись прямо на теплое прорезиненное покрытие, вытянули ноги. вечерело, и я вдруг почувствовал себя удивительно спокойно. Борис подпер меня сбоку, закурил, пока я ел мягкую промасленную картошку. с непривычки немного тянуло мышцы, но грудь почти не болела, и я закрыл глаза, откинул голову на проволочную сетку, прислушиваясь к глухому стуку мяча и детским возгласам.   
\- Поттер?  
я промычал что-то невразумительное. мне было слишком лениво, чтобы говорить.  
\- помнишь прошлое Рождество?  
конечно, я помнил. взбудораженный отец, Ксандра в коротком бархатном платье, шикарный ресторан. стейки, ребрышки, трюфели. две пачки по пятьсот долларов.   
\- сейчас бы еще той угольной рыбки. - голос у Бориса был мечтательный.  
\- мы теперь нескоро попробуем что-то такое. - он протянул мне сигарету, и я придержал его за запястье, затянулся.   
\- ты такой пессимист, Поттер. - Борис заправил за ухо длинную отросшую прядь, струсил пепел и снова поднес сигарету к моим губам. - жизнь.. то еще непредсказуемое дерьмо, в ваших голливудских фильмах через день кто-то находит чемоданчики с миллионами долларов. может, мы завтра разбогатеем и будем пить текилу с моделями Виктории Сикрет. знаешь, когда рюмку между сисек вставляют? зачет!   
я закатил глаза, хмыкнул согласно. и подумал почему-то о своем отце. об астрологических его прогнозах и о китайском предсказании в черствой печеньке.  
 _у вас необычное приспособление для неудачи, ведите осторожно._  
внутри у меня заныло, и я забрал у Бориса зажигалку, машинально покрутил колесико.  
\- Борис?  
\- чего?  
\- ты веришь в судьбу?  
\- в судьбу? - он усмехнулся. - в рок, фатум, кисмет? в удачу?  
\- в то, что ничего не изменить.  
\- да. и нет. не так, как вы, американцы. - он затушил окурок, стрельнул в мою сторону глазами. - как твой отец.  
они оба относились к жизни, как к игре, рулетке. выиграть невозможно, и для моего отца все закончилось автомобильной катастрофой, необычным приспособлением для неудачи..  
\- тебе фартит, пока фартит. казино выигрывает? да. и что с того? - Борис поднялся на ноги, наклонился ко мне, подмигнул. - верю ли я в судьбу? а ты не веришь, что тебе предназначено было оказаться в Калифорнии, в Лос-Анджелесе, вечером на баскетбольной площадке? _со мной_.  
значило ли это, что маме было предопределено умереть в тот день, а мне выжить? был ли глобальный смысл в том, что Бориса избивал до полусмерти его отец, а мой разбился в аварии? это судьба, что я встретил его, а он меня? что ждало нас дальше?  
я молчал, потому что горло перехватил спазм.   
\- все как-то да устроится. - Борис похлопал меня по колену, протянул руку, помогая встать. - не парься.

и все действительно как-то да устроилось. меня взяли официантом в закусочную, и это было большой удачей, потому что работников кормили. по утрам я протирал столы, красные диваны из дешевого кожзама, менял скатерти, заправлял кофемашину и ждал Мэнди, чтобы поставить фритюрницу. Мэнди было двадцать, она красила ногти белым лаком, носила браслеты на лодыжках, пахла иланг-илангом, и ее густые каштановые волосы постоянно выбивались из-под фирменной кепки. на меня она обращала внимание не больше, чем на предмет интерьера, и меня это устраивало целиком и полностью. по ней было видно, что она считает себя выше той паршивой забегаловки, в которой приходилось работать. в Калифорнии были толпы молоденьких девушек и парней, временно официантов, барменов, стриптизеров, все они были рождены, чтобы стать голливудскими суперзвездами. эти снобские понты сначала раздражали меня, а потом просто стали смешить. подозреваю, что моя показательная безинициативность и равнодушие к перспективам через пять лет потеснить с Олимпа Брэда Питта бесили Мэнди еще больше, но в конце концов между нами установился нейтралитет. Борису она совсем не нравилась. он заявил, что она чем-то похожа на Саффи из нашего класса в Вегасе, пустышка, да к тому же настолько зубодробительно правильная, что его блевать тянет. к тому же она заискивала перед главным менеджером, и наблюдать за этим было так же забавно, как и за стараниями Бориса сдержаться и не спросить ее, _всем ли она так глубоко лижет_ , прямая цитата. мне часто приходило в голову, неужели я так же по-дебильному вел себя с Котку..  
довольно скоро я уже был в курсе всех сплетен квартала, где самый крутой клуб, самый крутой пляж, знал по именам всех, кто заходил за кофе утром и приходил перекусить в обед. я слушал их разговоры, запоминал их заказы и говорил _хорошего дня_ столько раз в день, что начинало тошнить. веганские бургеры для компании старлеток, карамельный латте для офис-менеджера Энтони из брокерской фирмы, гамбургер с хорошо прожаренной котлетой для бледного и всегда унылого программиста Майка.   
несмотря на мою упорную социофобию, у меня все же появились свои любимчики. например, Молли с двумя своими померанскими шпицами, строгая на вид пожилая дама с длинной седой косой, похожая на престарелую русалку или индейскую ведьму. пару раз в неделю заходила за нашим пломбиром в шоколадном вафельном рожке, стреляла у меня сигареты и взамен приносила домашнюю яблочную шарлотку. иногда сразу после ночи в клубе заскакивал бармен Джонни, но чаще появлялся часа в четыре дня и начинал разговаривать только после двух крепких эспрессо. Джонни был высоким сутулым блондином в красной цветастой бандане с вечно облупленным носом, веселыми голубыми глазами и ожерельем из ракушек на шее. он звал меня _пацан_ и много расспрашивал про Нью-Йорк.   
еще одним утренним посетителем была Вивьен. Вивьен работала в неотложке и по утрам завтракала у нас чизбургером с двойным сыром, сырным соусом и картошкой фри. она была жилистой сухопарой афроамериканкой неопределенного возраста, возможно, лет тридцати пяти, но ночная смена легко прибавляла ей еще лет десять. усталое, даже угрюмое лицо, волосы небрежно собраны в хвост на затылке, на запястье массивные мужские часы. у Вивьен был довольно циничный взгляд на жизнь и, мягко говоря, нестандартное чернушное чувство юмора. она мне нравилась.  
она садилась за столик у окна и закуривала, игнорируя причитания Мэнди.   
\- Тео?   
\- Вивьен.  
\- Тео. три правила. не зови меня Вивьен. зови меня Ви. и неси кофе.  
\- как обычно, Ви?  
\- как обычно, Тео. двигай задницей.  
\- уже бегу, Вивьен.

мне казалось, я весь пропитался запахом куриных наггетсов, от фастфуда у меня была изжога, а от большинства посетителей непроходящая головная боль, но раз Борис не жаловался на Лос-Анджелесское солнце, я тоже не ныл. первое время обгорал он просто зверски, чуть ли не до волдырей, к ночи его начинало морозить, и он обматывался мокрыми простынями, а как-то раз велел обмазать себя чем-то белым и кислым на вкус.  
\- kefir. - Борис морщась стянул футболку, подставляя мне багровую спину. - давай мажь.  
я вылил немного ему на лопатки, повозил ладонью по плечам. кожа его была горячей, воспаленной, от моих пальцев оставались светлые отпечатки, и Борис зашипел, покрылся мурашками. 

несмотря на все эти мучения, он не сдавался, с энтузиазмом учился на инструктора по серфингу и таскался на водительские курсы по вечерам. подрядился быть мальчиком принеси-подай у пляжных спасателей и тогда же познакомился с Хорхе - владельцем магазинчика досок для серфинга. Хорхе был старым мексиканцем, сам себя он считал креолом, заплетал седые волосы в косичку и обожал сладкие газировки. Борис часто шутил, что Хорхе до диабета полбутылки Фанты осталось, принесешь ему Спрайт, и можно было брать его голыми руками. к нам Хорхе относился по-отечески, но в душу не лез. еще в самом начале он как-то спросил меня о родителях, пока Борис убирался в подсобке.  
\- Борис сказал, ты сирота. - Хорхе раскурил свою трубку, посмотрел на меня задумчиво. - и сказал, что его мать тоже умерла. но про отца он ничего не сказал.  
я молчал. это была не моя тайна.   
\- я что думаю. я думаю, что есть такие отцы, без которых лучше, чем с ними. понимаешь меня? - Хорхе протянул мне пакетик с арахисом, еще одна его слабость. - вы, мальчики, заботитесь друг о друге, а?  
\- только и делаем, что заботимся. - Борис высунул голову из-за двери, подмигнул. - Поттер, иди сюда, подержи коробки, позаботься обо мне.

в общем, они быстро поладили и были друг от друга просто в восторге. Борис заплатил ему за полгода вперед, и он сдал нам домик его сестры, которая вышла замуж и уехала в Канаду. через неделю мы наконец собрались и вычистили его хорошенько, купили постельное белье, москитные сетки на окна и электрочайник.   
после смерти мамы дома у меня не было. я называл домом то место, где я спал, ни у Барбуров, ни в Вегасе, я не чувствовал уютной безопасности, теплого собственничества. но эта фанерная продуваемая развалюха _стала_ нашим убежищем, после того, как мы отдраили рассохшийся паркет от шелухи облупленного лака и сели покурить, а закатное солнце разбросало по нему розовые влажные блики. после того, как мы приняли душ первый раз, толкаясь локтями, вымывая песок _отовсюду_ , даже из ушей, и Борис носился нагишом в поисках полотенец, оставляя мокрые следы на чистом полу. после того, как мы завалились в свежую постель, пахнущую отдушкой из прачечной, переглянулись и загоготали, как кони, потому что _мы были дома_.

Борис целыми днями пропадал в мастерской, помогал в изготовлении новых досок, натирал их воском и сдавал потом в аренду. Хорхе одолжил ему свой старенький пикап, на котором Борис уже через месяц возил все свое инвентарное барахло и забирал меня со смены. по вечерам мы с ним ужинали куриными крылышками и бургерами, сидя на капоте и глядя на закат. _на небе только и разговоров, что о море_ , думал я, лежа спиной на теплом металле, соприкасаясь локтями с Борисом. мы долго могли так валяться, темнело, и над нами раскидывалось звездное небо, ослепительная луна, которая была здесь такой же, как в Индонезии, но совсем не такой, как на нашей детской площадке в Вегасе. и Борис был тот же. узкогрудый, шальной, _свой_ Борис, с которым мы делили один дом, одну постель, одну сигарету на двоих и одну запотевшую бутылку пива. он рассказывал мне про виды досок, про сложности вождения на механике, клал свою холодную от стекла ладонь мне на живот и смеялся, когда я подскакивал и ругался. он был здесь, со мной, прозрачные сумерки Эл-Эй ложились ему на лицо, и иногда я не мог в это поверить.

все складывалось, _устраивалось_. так хорошо, что Борис говорил иногда - _не сглазить бы_. первое время я постоянно дергался, паника накатывала, как приливная волна - вдруг за нами придут соцслужбы. вдруг Хорхе настучит, что мы на птичьих правах, работаем нелегально. кому угодно ничего не стоило обнаружить, что мы несовершеннолетние, снимаем жилье и не ходим в школу. Борис реагировал прагматично.  
 _забей, Поттер._  
 _решай проблемы по мере поступления_ \- переводил я. не сказать, чтоб это как-то сильно меня успокаивало, но помогало. дружба с Борисом научила меня хоть иногда, но отпускать ситуацию. может, передалась-таки частичка того русского фатализма, о котором он говорил тогда, на баскетбольной площадке. 

Борис стал мягче после той ночи, последней нашей ночи в Вегасе, и я думал - это из-за его отца. во сне он прижимался гладкой грудью к моей спине, и кошмары снились мне все реже. а ему наоборот. как-то раз я проснулся от того, что он уткнулся лбом между моих лопаток, положил тяжелую теплую ладонь мне на бок.   
\- я хочу, чтобы он сдох.  
мы были совсем одни, отец с Ксандрой не спали в соседней комнате, но он сказал это шепотом, как будто исповедовался. я не знал, что ему ответить, кроме того, что когда я смотрел на шрам у него над бровью, я тоже этого хотел.  
я повернулся к нему лицом.  
\- да пошел он.   
мы лежали голова к голове, на одной подушке, лунный свет падал ему на лицо, пальмы за окном отбрасывали причудливые рваные тени. он кивнул с закрытыми глазами.  
\- не хочу стать таким, как он.  
\- не станешь. - пообещал я ему.

мы действительно заботились друге о друге. почти срослись, проникли друг в друга, как симбионты. бросили системно пить, перестали принимать таблетки. наши нарко-деньги закончились, а волосы отросли. мы подставляли спины Лос-Анджелесскому солнечному удару, и он выбивал, выжигал из нас всю тревожность, часами валялись на горячем песке, пока не пропекались наши кости. мы носили старые рубашки моего отца от _Брукс Бразерс_ , по четвергам в моей закусочной ели пюре с горошком - классический американский обед, плавали, загорали, учились стоять на доске.   
_спали в одной постели, хотя могли купить еще одну кровать._   
и иногда курили травку.

\- будешь? - Борис покатал в пальцах косяк, и я кивнул. он чиркнул спичкой. огонек вспыхнул, загорелся ярко. _температура на конце сигареты семьсот градусов.._ \- открой рот.  
он ухватил меня за подбородок, нажал большим пальцем на нижнюю губу, нагнулся. я закрыл глаза, задержал дыхание, а потом втянул теплый сладковатый дым, почувствовал его горячий выдох. он гладил меня за ухом, мягкие медленные круги, и от сахарной травки, от его ласки, от его дыхания в моих легких, у меня кружилась голова, покалывало кончики пальцев. сладкий молочный дым осел на языке, и я облизал губы, вздрогнул, когда задел его, так близко он был, распахнул глаза. напоролся на его взгляд, черные угли зрачков, а может, это тени вокруг поглощали нас, подкрадывались незаметно, неотвратимо, чтобы укрыть и укутать, и только тлеющий семисотградусный глазок на папиросном конце спасал нас от темноты. жар пульсировал у меня в висках, я вытащил самокрутку из его пальцев, затянулся глубоко, жадно, покатал во рту. травка продрала горло, и Борис чуть повернул голову, снова наклонился ко мне, так что мы соприкоснулись губами. он закрыл глаза, длинные острые ресницы казались мокрыми, вдохнул и выдохнул, улыбнулся.   
\- parovoz, как говорят у нас. шотган, как говорят у вас. рот в рот. - сказал он хрипло. - цыганский поцелуй.  
я содрогнулся, выдохнул шумно, и он улыбнулся снова, блеснул зубами. поймал терпкий сахарный туман..

цыгане были опасными людьми. самыми опасными на свете.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Мак - сокращенно от McDonald's.  
> **Микки (Micky's) - гей-бар в Уэст-Голливуде, Лос-Анджелес.

мне нравилась наша жизнь. появилась в ней какая-то уверенная, но легкая рутина, которая меня не напрягала. я больше не чувствовал себя беспомощным ребенком, за которого все решают не такие уж умные взрослые. взрослые, которые могут ошибаться, и которым, по большому счету, плевать на тебя и твои проблемы. был определенный момент в моем отвратительном пубертатном периоде, когда для меня стал откровением тот факт, что дети-идиоты вырастают и становятся взрослыми идиотами.  
никто, только мама _и, разумеется, Борис_ , никогда не стремился сделать, как лучше для меня. отцу нужны были мои деньги, миссис Барбур понятия не имела, как мне помочь, кроме как дать волшебную таблетку для сна, а учителям всегда на все po barabanu, как говорил Борис. _и это к лучшему, Поттер, нечего им совать свой нос в наши дела, что они могут сделать?_ я соглашался, трудно было с этим спорить. никому никогда не было до нас абсолютно никакого дела. в школе на меня смотрели с жалостливым неодобрением, жертва теракта, бедный мальчик, сирота, подавал бы надежды, но связался с этим русским.. асоциальный элемент, пагубное влияние. кого-то волновало, когда мы ели последний раз? откуда у Бориса синяк на пол-лица? чем мы заняты, предоставленные сами себе в этой пустыне?  
мы привыкали. к отсутствию школы особенно долго, никаких ранних подъемов, вонючих автобусов, дебилов-одноклассников и учительского равнодушия. не скучали. _наслаждались._   
взрослая самостоятельная жизнь тоже означала правила. вместо школы мы ходили на работу и уставали, конечно. но мы выбрали это сами. 

в Лос-Анджелесе я не стал вдруг перманентно счастлив, нет, я все так же подрывался по ночам, но мы как будто обнулились, вернулись к изначальным настройкам. удивительное дело, я, коренной житель Нью-Йорка, как-то вдруг смягчился. да и Борису дикарская наша бытовуха пошла на пользу. загорелый, белозубый, просоленный Борис вписался в Эл-Эй, как будто родился здесь. на нем появились новые родинки, а на мне веснушки, я выгорел почти в блондина, а он начал собирать волосы в низкий пучок. мы катались на скейтах и тусовались на пляжных вечеринках. ходили в кино на ночные сеансы, плавали, загорали, серфили. Борис катался на пятифутовом шортборде, а для меня отобрал семифутовый минималибу. он учил меня ловить волну, без конца трепался о рейлах, дэках, рокерах, стрингерах и плавниках. о дизайне хвоста и дна, как изгиб центральной части влияет на маневренность, а жесткий нисходящий рэйл - на скорость, сыпал терминами и был от всего этого просто в экстазе. было в серфинге что-то так давно необходимое нам, может, спокойствие, но мы болтались в воде почти все свободное время. иногда просто ложились и качались на волнах, или сидели, свесив ноги, пока не становилось совсем холодно. тогда мы выбирались на берег и мчали в круглосуточный Мак*, обжигались их дерьмовой арабикой.  
я залипал на него, как комарье на клейкую ленту. на звук его голоса, на его быстрые ловкие пальцы, на белесый налет соли на его коже, на ямку под его челюстью. залипал и пугался этого. 

_он поцеловал меня._

но что было в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе? он снился мне, и я просыпался возбужденный, взбудораженный, а он был тут как тут, прижимался ко мне во сне, закидывал руку мне на живот. я лежал, задержав дыхание, молясь, чтобы его ладонь не съехала ниже. или наоборот - чтобы съехала, чтобы крепко, горячо, horosho.. Попчик поднимал голову и сонно подмигивал мне, а я пялился в потолок, пока глаза не привыкали к темноте, проклиная свое семнадцатилетнее тело, и от беспокойных невысказанных мыслей сердце падало в аритмию.   
иногда мне казалось, что он тоже смотрит на меня. задумчиво, или голодно, или с тоской. и я думал - надо что-то сделать, сказать что-то. и терялся, боялся все испортить. боялся, что он фыркнет, отмахнется, _ты что себе придумал, Поттер_ , а я и сам не знал, что я придумал. не знал, как назвать то, что происходило между нами.   
мы были, как сиамские близнецы с ним, я и Борис. на трезвую голову многое, из того, что мы делали в Вегасе, воспринималось, как наркотический бред, наши пьяные ночи смазывались, нереальное мешалось с реальным, но иногда я вдруг вспоминал его лицо, или длинный задушенный стон. и похмельное, зыбкое, тошное, стыдное чувство неясности по утрам, его я тоже помнил. и я поверил бы даже, что придумал там всякое, но _то, что случилось перед такси_ , я бы придумать не смог.

на восемнадцатый день рождения Бориса мы закинулись экстази. проглотили по таблетке, и я хлебнул минералки, во рту пересохло. успел отвыкнуть от наркоты. Борис протянул руку за бутылкой.  
\- Поттер, - вид у него был загадочный, - смотри, что у меня есть.  
он вынул из кармана маленький свернутый в трубочку пакетик.  
\- кокаин? откуда? - после Вегаса мы его не принимали.  
\- приберег к случаю. - он поиграл бровями. - будешь?  
он высыпал порошок на столешницу, разровнял на дорожки. я колебался пару секунд, нагнулся, и он защипнул мне ноздрю, придержал за шею. я вдохнул, и лицо Бориса стало четче, краски вокруг ярче. я сразу же почувствовал себя отдохнувшим, полным сил, энергия клокотала и пузырилась, как вскипающая вода в нашем электрочайнике.  
\- ох.. - Борис вытер у меня под носом, ухмыльнулся. - заебись, да?  
мы посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись. давно нам не было так легко, так весело. мы выбежали из дома, встали на скейты и погнались наперегонки вниз, к океану. Борис оборачивался и смеялся, и рубашка его развевалась, как парус..  
время растягивалось, как карамельная тянучка, закатные розовые часы искрились в каждой волне, и от бликов у нас болели глаза, кожа на кончиках пальцев сморщилась, но мы не могли вылезти. ныряли, дергали друг друга за ноги, утаскивая в ласковые соленые объятия, и наш смех разносился над побережьем, подхватывался горластыми чайками. на горизонте наливались пурпурным тучи-перья, и вода темнела, а потом темнело небо, и наконец меня выкинуло на берег, как кита. уставший, просолившийся, я распластался в прибое, блаженно прикрыл глаза. мысли бестолково кружились в голове, как заедающая пластинка с царапинками на гладкой поверхности, каждую можно отследить пальцем. может, это джаз, или первый альбом Битлов, или их белый альбом, который обожает Борис, я обожаю Бориса.. 

я подтянулся, вылез из воды. вытерся нашими футболками и уселся чуть повыше, наблюдая за Борисом, за его силуэтом на фоне акварельных разводов. океан был теплым, и я водил ступней по шершавому песку, закопался большим пальцем в ямку. Борис вышел из воды, отряхиваясь, как бродячий пес, бухнулся рядом со мной, мокрым своим боком к моему сухому, и мурашки вспыхнули, разбежались, _гусиная кожа_ , так он это называл. а потом он повернул голову, и капельки воды попали мне на руку, на колено, заискрили брызгами света, как пузырьки шампанского, и он наклонился ближе, облизал губы. взгляд у него был чуть раскосый, потому что мы сидели совсем близко, притерлись ребрами, глаза были черными, как ночи без звезд, как кромешная глубина океана. я смотрел в них, в их темную бездонную неизвестность, и мне не было страшно, смотрел, как блестки переливались и сверкали на нем, и он положил свою прохладную ладонь на мой локоть, улыбнулся, и я улыбнулся тоже, задохнулся, когда он поцеловал меня. медленно, лениво, глубоко, с _о_ лоно, с языком, внутрь и наружу, влажно, горячо, мое лицо горело, кровь пульсировала в ушах, в животе, я был легким, как сладкая шипучая газировка, невесомым, как перышко, мягким, как океанский прибой, как его язык, как мой язык, он целовал меня, а я его. это экстази, это кокс, все смазалось, расплылось, перестало существовать, все, кроме его рта, его вкуса, меня качало, как на доске, как на моем семифутовом фанборде, волны поднимались все выше, становились все больше..   
утром мы об этом не говорили. что-что, а молчать мы умели.

в середине ноября Борис заболел. первые несколько дней пробегал, делая вид, что все с ним в порядке, Аляска его закалила, и какой-то жалкой Калифорнии его не сломить, все беды были от холода, а жара просто бесила. я так закатывал глаза, что в черепе ломило, но не доставал его. Борис мог быть упрямым ослом, когда хотел, так что я просто запасся аспирином на случай, если он все-таки решит вынуть голову из задницы. а потом как-то утром, где-то через неделю его простуды, у него начался сухой продирающий кашель, и он закопался по уши в одеяла, потому что его знобило.   
\- Борис? ты как?  
\- нрмльно. - он помахал мне из своего гнезда. - вали на работу.  
я запереживал. страховки у нас не было, всю зарплату за ноябрь мы уже успели потратить на телик. вечером ему стало совсем плохо. поднялась температура, и он начал бредить. метался в горячке, просил о чем-то своего отца хриплым захлебывающимся шепотом, звал меня, переходил на русский. потом вдруг вскрикивал, испуганно, болезненно, и опять срывался в кашель. срочно нужны были жаропонижающие, антибиотики, я даже напрягся и вспомнил, чем меня лечила мама, но все разъехались к родным на день Благодарения, Хорхе укатил в Торонто к сестре, и нам даже одолжить было не у кого.   
денег у нас не было. но я знал, где их достать.  
огни Уэст-Голливуда слепили. людской поток обтекал меня, длинноногие девушки улыбались и смотрели сквозь ресницы жарко, призывно. но я знал, что ищу. возле _Микки_ ** стояло несколько мужчин, и я прислонился к фонарному столбу, стал так, чтобы свет падал мне на лицо, облизал губы. мне никогда в жизни не было так страшно. ни после взрыва, ни тогда, когда меня избил мистер Павликовский. высокий крупный мужчина оглядел меня оценивающе, приподнял бровь, и паника оглушила меня, сдавила грудь, горло. он отступил вглубь переулка, и я пошел за ним. ноги у меня дрожали.  
\- сколько? - он толкнул меня в темный угол, чуть оттянул мою нижнюю губу твердыми жесткими пальцами, заставил приоткрыть рот. от него пахло потом и виски, зрачки расплылись. он был под кайфом.  
\- сто. - я слышал свой голос, как сквозь толщу воды.   
\- сто? обычно это стоит пятьдесят. - он надавил мне на плечо. - надеюсь, ты стоишь этих денег.  
он расстегнул брюки.   
я подумал о Борисе. и закрыл глаза.


	6. Chapter 6

_он расстегивает ремень. дорогой, из крокодиловой кожи. и сам он весь - крокодил, аллигатор. руки волосатые, волосы в паху темнее, курчавятся, гладит свой член, давит мне на плечо. коленям больно, мне больно, и он.. я.._

я свесился с кровати, меня тошнило, лоб взмок, тело тряслось, как в горячке. во рту был мерзкий фантомный привкус..  
\- эй, Поттер.. Поттер, это я.  
меня накрыло таким мощным дежавю, что я чуть не расплакался от облегчения и на мгновение перенесся в Вегас — кондиционер, несвежие простыни, невадская пустыня, невадские ночи.. дикие, печальные ночи, темные, тоскливые часы перед рассветом, когда пьяное наше одиночество толкало нас друг к другу, в дурманные неспокойные объятия. Попчик. _Борис._  
я всхлипнул.  
\- тише, тише.. - он потянул меня на себя, спиной к груди, спросил сонным хриплым голосом: - опять музей?

_надеюсь, ты стоишь этих денег._

я не успел сдержать вымученный истерический звук, меня начало колотить, и Борис это почувствовал, провел рукой по моему боку. я закрыл глаза, зажал рот ладонью, _о Господи, я разваливался_ , а потом Борис вздохнул и поцеловал меня в шею, прямо под застиранным мягким воротником рубашки. я подался назад, прижался к нему сквозь тонкое белье, и он выдохнул горячо мне в ухо, распластал ладонь на моем животе, _просунул ее между моих бедер.._  
_да._  
ласкал по всей длине, водил влажными губами по моему загривку, терся о мою задницу.. все было таким нежным, совсем не таким, как в Вегасе, мы не делали ничего такого с тех пор, не прикасались друг к другу, и вот так, не лицом к лицу, а спиной, это не считалось..  
_почему сейчас?_  
все ужасные, отвратительные, измученные воспоминания сплелись в болезненный клокочущий комок, и я чувствовал себя грязным, пустая бездонная темнота внутри меня толкала мои бедра навстречу его руке, я так себя ненавидел, ненавидел, что не переживу, если он сейчас перестанет.  
_не останавливайся, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, только не останавливайся.._  
\- Борис?.. - сказал я перед самым концом, мой голос дрожал, и наверное, я плакал, потому я моргнул, и все размылось на мгновение, а потом он притиснул меня к себе так крепко, что дышать стало трудно, вжался горячим членом, и я кончил. жестокий, мощный оргазм был, как судорога, почти больно, в груди болело, и я прикусил губу, сосредотачиваясь на легких скользких поглаживаниях, на спазме, который прошил его, он простонал что-то коротко, задушено, уперся лбом в мое плечо.  
ночь навалилась, как многотонная бетонная плита, спрятала мое бессильное отчаяние, маленькую смерть, горчащую на кончике языка. французы знали, о чем говорят.

Борису я не сказал. не хотел, чтобы он винил себя, и не хотел, чтобы он смотрел на меня по-другому или жалел. умом я понимал, что со мной не случилось ничего, что я сам не инициировал. но что-то надломилось во мне тогда, в тот вечер. _я сделал это_ , взял деньги, купил в аптеке антибиотики, впихнул их в Бориса. а потом выблевал свои внутренности.  
ради него я встал на колени и отсосал за деньги, и они были нужны мне, нужны ему, и у меня не было выхода.  
иногда я думал, что бы сказала мама, если бы знала. была бы она разочарована? в моей жизни, во мне, в том человеке, которым я стал. которым мне _пришлось_ стать. любая мать была бы в восторге от того, что ее сын бухает и подсел на наркоту.. любая мать была бы в восторге от Бориса? и моя? я бы ей объяснил, я бы сказал ей, _мама, он на моей стороне. он всегда здесь, когда я нуждаюсь в нем._  
что она сказала бы, зная, что в темные предрассветные часы, когда моя подушка мокрая от слез, а горло саднит от хрипа, он запускает руку мне между ног?  
_что стало с моим мальчиком, с моим нежным, любимым мальчиком, который так любил искусство и красоту?_  
ничего такого не стало. кроме того, что ты умерла.

я жил дальше. функционировал. стал дергаться от прикосновений, зависал, глядя в одну точку, меньше ел, почти перестал спать. пытался скрыть от Бориса масштабы, но общее мое настроение он улавливал прекрасно. я старался, как мог, но на всем будто появилась липкая омерзительная пленка, убийственный рефрен, как китайская пытка водой. запахи, вкусы - все изменилось, все напоминало, и Борис не был дураком. Борис был _настроен_ на меня годами, считывал меня легко, просто по тембру голоса или мимике.  
и не только он замечал. почти через полгода, как мы уехали из Вегаса, и через две недели после _Микки_ позвонила Ксандра.

\- алло?  
я сразу узнал ее. грудной прокуренный голос, знакомые интонации. мы уже третий час убирали дом, я зажал мобильник плечом, посигналил Борису. _Ксандра._  
\- Тео? это ты?  
\- я. - Борис хохотнул, пристроился сбоку, ухом к телефону. - я.. не ожидал тебя услышать.  
\- я полна сюрпризов. - в трубке что-то затрещало, послышался щелчок зажигалки. - сама не знаю, зачем звоню..  
\- Ксандра! ты в Вегасе? - крикнул Борис. я чуть не оглох, отскочил и покрутил пальцем у виска.  
\- передавай привет! - Борис посмеиваясь шлепнул меня мокрой тряпкой и вернулся к мытью окон.  
\- твой русский дружок? вы еще вместе?  
\- да. - я вышел наружу, прикрыл за собой дверь. - мы в Лос-Анджелесе. а ты?  
\- я во Флориде. работаю в баре, живу у сестры, ищу квартиру. что?.. - она цыкнула на кого-то. - да я уже прибить тебя готова.. все!  
я терпеливо ждал, пока она препиралась с сестрой. наконец она сердито выдохнула в микрофон:  
\- Боже, вот же коза.. ты еще с Борисом, держишься-таки засранца.. у вас все в порядке?  
я представил, как она курит, вертит сигарету. тонкие пальцы, красные ногти, золотые браслеты на запястье. Ксандре явно было неловко, и она злилась, пытаясь это скрыть. но все равно позвонила. внутри у меня шевельнулось что-то похожее на благодарность.  
\- да. да, все в порядке.  
\- ага. - она помолчала. - у твоего отца был точно такой голос, когда он крупно проигрывался.  
\- все.. нормально. - я устало потер переносицу. жара припекала голову, захотелось холодного лимонада.  
\- пиздишь.  
лаконично и бескомпромиссно. проницательно. что она пристала?  
\- слушай. если вы вляпались..  
\- да никуда мы не вляпались..  
\- так, пацан. не беси меня. - я раздраженно закатил глаза. _еще нотации мне читает.._ \- а если _вы_ вляпались во что-то, то держитесь подальше от копов. если _ты_ вляпался во что-то, то скажи об этом Борису.  
_скажи об этом Борису._ черта с два.  
\- да, мэм.  
\- да не зови ты меня мэм! - _так и знал, что ее это раздраконит._ \- говнюк! короче! это мой номер. если что.. только не вздумай звонить и дышать в трубку!  
Борис помахал мне из окна, подмигнул. я закрыл глаза. это было напоминанием. не все люди были зверьми, и в жизни случалось не только дерьмо.

что-то менялось между нами. ночью мы делали вещи, о которых теперь помнили утром, но не говорили о них. я просыпался в слезах, и Борис обвивал меня руками, как и в ту ночь, когда мне приснился _он_ , Аллигатор, так я его называл. иногда я ловил себя на том, что гадаю, кто он. примерный семьянин, который трахает смазливых мальчиков за ночным гей-клубом, а потом приходит домой, целует жену и детей, а по выходным ходит на барбекю к соседям? офис-менеджер средней руки, клерк, большой босс? я не хотел думать об этом, но все равно думал, и меня начинало тошнить, физически тянуло блевать, и я курил сигарету за сигаретой, чтобы забить вкус у себя во рту, чтобы у меня перестали трястись руки.  
по ночам Борис тянул меня на себя, или наваливался со спины, приклеивался кожа к коже, и я никогда не поворачивался, потому что так, когда он дрочил мне, он не видел мое лицо.  
а еще через неделю я его поцеловал. 

я стоял у заднего входа в закусочную, прислонившись спиной к стене и подставив лицо закатному солнцу, курил. показался пикап Бориса, затормозил, поднимая песок и пыль. Борис заглушил мотор, соскочил с высокой подножки, держа в руке пластиковый стакан. _молочный шейк, для меня взял_ , чертыхнулся, когда молоко выплеснулось, потекло по руке. он поднял его повыше, задрал локоть, слизывая белую струйку. меня не было видно из-за груды зонтов, и я затаился почему-то, глядя, как золотистые пылинки оседали на его собранные в низкий пучок волосы, мокрые от соленой воды, как он поднял очки на голову, сощурился.  
\- Поттер?  
\- здесь.  
Борис повертел головой, пошел на звук.  
\- ты все? - он присел на сваленные рядом кресла с порванной обивкой, скрестил ноги.  
\- сегодня крылышки. - ногой я подтолкнул к нему свой рюкзак, выпустил дым уголком рта, снова затянулся.  
\- zaebis'. - он вытащил пачку сигарет из кармана моих джинсов, и я протянул ему свой окурок, чтобы поджечь. - у Кэти новый шейк появился, с лечо что ли.. надо будет попробовать в следующий раз.  
я забрал у него стаканчик, уставился на розоватую пенку над гущей. Борис обожал сладкие приторные напитки, чай пил с сахаром, в какао сыпал столько зефирок, что его ложкой можно было есть. а вот шейк он больше любил ванильный.  
\- Поттер.  
я поднял на него глаза. Борис смотрел на меня цепко, внимательно.  
\- ты как?  
\- прекрасно. - сказал я, чувствуя себя ужасно, дернул уголком губ.  
что еще я мог ответить?  
\- нет, я серьезно. ты какой-то.. что-то не так с тобой в последнее время. ты в порядке?  
вечерний апельсиново-рыжий свет падал ему на правый висок, в ямочку между ключиц, и глаза казались теплой Марианской впадиной.

_я не в порядке. я совсем, совсем не в порядке.._

больше всего на свете я хотел унести это в могилу. отравляющий мою душу секрет, это унижение и этот стыд. больше всего на свете я хотел сказать ему правду. чтобы он что-то сделал, и мне стало легче, потому что я так устал. но я не мог поступить так с ним. я сглотнул, и Борис нахмурился.  
_он не успокоится, пока не вырвет это из меня_.  
я поцеловал его. не до конца понимая, что делаю, отчаянно, так, как давно хотел. он вдохнул шокировано, и я воспользовался этим, скользнул языком внутрь, в горячую влажную глубину его рта. на вкус он был, как сигаретный дым, _как пепельница_ , так моя мама говорила отцу, но мне плевать было на вкус, pohuj, так говорят? Борис закрыл глаза, позволяя мне трахать его рот, свел брови. мы целовались быстро, жестко, я терял дыхание, но не мог остановиться. 

_что я делаю?_

в животе щекотно подрагивало от адреналина, от страха, от собственной смелости. он отвечал мне, а потом поднялся, не прерывая поцелуй, шагнул вперед, и еще, пока я не уперся лопатками в стену, сжал в ладонях мое лицо. он все еще был выше, склонился надо мной, большими пальцами гладил меня под линией челюсти, нежно, успокаивающе, вразрез с той жадностью, _жаждой_ , с которой я набросился на него. целовал меня так, будто жить нам осталось минуту от силы. все наше притворство, танцы вокруг да около, я все похерил, и у него как чеку сорвало.  
\- blyad'!..  
Борис забыл про сигарету, затряс обожженной рукой. мы замерли, уставились друг на друга тяжело дыша, заведенные, кровь бухает в ушах, в груди, внизу живота. никто из нас не был пьян, накурен, под кайфом. я облизал губы, и Борис моргнул, перевел на них взгляд. его потемневшие, дикие глаза были широко распахнуты, и он мотнул головой, зажмурился, снова подался ко мне. я думал, он меня поцелует, но он нагнулся близко, лбом ко лбу, провел по моей нижней губе пальцем, а затем языком.  
\- так.. ты.. ты явно не в порядке..  
я фыркнул, лизнул его ладонь, и он _застонал_ , прижался бедрами. он был возбужден.  
\- поехали домой.. - выдохнул он жарко, напористо. - Тео, сейчас.  
от его _Тео_ , моего имени, сказанного твердо, по-русски, у меня дрожь стекла по позвоночнику, и щеки загорелись.  
дорогу до дома я почти не запомнил, Борис гнал, как сумасшедший, и не смотрел на меня, только положил свою ладонь на мое затянутое джинсой бедро. у меня стремительно кончался воздух в легких, и я с трудом удерживал себя от того, чтобы высунуться в окно, как щенок лабрадора или золотистого ретривера.. 

_что я сделал?_

но было поздно думать о этом, Рубикон перейден, я его перешел. мы ввалились в дом, и Борис поцеловал меня в ту же секунду, как за нами закрылась дверь. он был голоден, он стонал и забирался под мою рубашку. в спальне он толкнул меня спиной на постель, навис надо мной, упираясь одной рукой мне в грудь, удерживая меня, а другой рукой расстегивая свои и мои джинсы. он сжал нас обоих, и я содрогнулся от того, каким твердым и гладким был его член. я опустил руку и почти кончил от этой интимности, от наших переплетенных пальцев, а не от скользких толчков. Борис ругался на всех языках, которые знал, лизал мою шею горячими влажными мазками, он весь был горячим, от кончика языка до головки члена, или это я горел в лихорадке, жестокий удар от коварного калифорнийского солнца, мы оба горели, а потом он выгнулся, запрокинул голову. я в жизни не был так возбужден, не было темноты, скрадывающей детали, я видел, как дернулся его кадык, как он приоткрыл рот, двигая рукой у нас между ног. яростно, быстро, неистово. а потом задохнулся, внизу стало мокро, и меня сразу снесло за ним, сорвался, как на американских горках..  
\- Поттер. - позвал меня Борис. я открыл глаза, и он улыбнулся, качнул бедрами. - ты чего такой тихий?  
и засмеялся, когда я спихнул его с кровати. мудак.


	7. Chapter 7

когда я открыл глаза, было еще темно. раннее утро, густые синие тени колыхались на потолке. я вдруг подумал о Пиппе. в последний раз, когда мы виделись, ее клонило в сон, а я был потерян. теплая медовая комната, грусть и отчаяние, разбавленные морфиновым леденцом, затертое воспоминание, как коричневая от времени фотокарточка. так давно это было, как будто в прошлой жизни.. что она делала в эту минуту? куда ее занесло?   
_куда занесло меня?_  
прохладный ветерок с океана пробрался под одеяло, когда я встал с кровати. Попчик проснулся, тявкнул вопросительно, и я шикнул на него. во рту пересохло, я прошаркал на кухню за водой, постоял у окна, наслаждаясь холодной минералкой, приятной ломотой в теле. подумал о Борисе.   
в голове все еще продолжало укладываться - _мы сделали это_. все изменилось, и в то же время - не изменилось вовсе. весь вечер накануне мы провалялись перед нашим новым теликом, смотрели _Матрицу_ , намешали себе Маргариту, заедая ее крылышками. могло показаться - ничего и не было, но потом вдруг Борис смотрел на меня, подталкивал ногой мою ступню, и меня подцепляло крючком под солнечное сплетение. _это произошло, это правда произошло._  
я завернул в туалет на обратном пути, прокрался обратно в спальню, стараясь не наступать на особо скрипящие половицы. скользнул в постель, повернулся к Борису и замер. Борис не спал. в неясном рассветном полумраке мы смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, _наше_ время, двое мальчишек с огромным секретом.   
\- не спится? - прошептал он наконец. щекотное волнение покалывало мою кожу, когда я протянул руку через постель, через океанический мягкий поток, к нему.  
мы забудем об этом так же, как все разы до этого? ты жалеешь, что поцеловал меня?

_то, что сейчас произойдет, определит кто мы._

\- Тео. - позвал он меня и взял мою руку, поднес к губам, поцеловал в ладонь, в запястье, а другую вытянул, прочертил на мне указательным пальцем извилистую линию. плечо, ключица, сосок. я дернулся, как будто меня закоротило на мгновение, и он усмехнулся, лукавой своей плутовской усмешкой, рука поползла ниже..  
\- Борис.. - я откатился, сел у него в ногах. потревоженный Попчик заворчал, закопался мордочкой в ворох простыней. Борис хмыкнул, перевернулся на спину, закидывая руки за голову. одеяло сбилось в сторону, и мое сердце заколотилось, гоняя кровь. он был обнажен. лежал, раскинув свои длинные загорелые ноги, жилистый, подтянутый, черные кудри разметались по белоснежной наволочке. позволял разглядывать себя, не стесняясь своей наготы, выставляя себя напоказ. _бесстыдный_ , пришло в голову слово.  
\- Поттер. - я поднял голову, и он подмигнул мне, сказал, сдерживая смех: - трогать тоже можно.  
щекам стало горячо, и я порадовался, что ночью не было видно стыдной красноты, разлившейся по моему лицу и груди. от его откровенной провокации, от жаркого смешливого вызова в его голосе, и где-то на краю сознания мелькнуло удивление, _ну надо же, ему все еще ничего не стоило смутить меня.._  
он дернул бровью, _слабо, Поттер?_ я положил ладонь ему на лодыжку, повел выше, огладил колено, под коленом, внутреннюю сторону бедра. настала моя очередь дразнить его, и он поперхнулся воздухом, а потом задышал чаще, позволяя моим пальцам путешествовать по его телу. я коснулся его соска, подмышки, нижней губы. он приподнял бедра, лизнул мой большой палец, и я отдернул руку, шлепнул по ляжке, чтобы не мешал. игнорировал его очевидное возбуждение, касался везде, кроме члена, смотрел. картинка дробилась, распалась на отдельные фрагменты, как эротическое слайд-шоу. мурашки на его коже. _от холода? от меня?_ жемчужная смазка в щели на головке. блеснувшие в усмешке зубы. венка, бьющаяся у него на шее. морщинка между бровей. трепет его ресниц.  
я видел его голым сотни раз, как и он меня, но теперь это было _исследование_ , и я был захвачен, не мог перестать, тщательно каталогизировал все малейшие его реакции, чтобы скурпулезно сохранить их в своей памяти.   
мама обожала античное искусство, часами листала альбомы, и сейчас одна из тех совершенных скульптур, Рим, может, Возрождение, вибрировала под моими пальцами. уже не Давид Верроккьо, но еще и не Микеланджело. только Борис не был холодным мрамором, застывшим, закованным в вечности. он был живым, горячим, отзывчивым, он вздрагивал и стонал протяжно, не сдерживаясь, расписываясь в своей слабости, в своем удовольствии, невозможности устоять и оставаться неподвижным, когда я касался его. я боялся, что скачусь в другие воспоминания. в те, которые я хотел запрятать как можно дальше, что я вернусь туда, куда не хотел возвращаться. но все, что я видел, единственный, о ком я мог думать, был Борис. _его_ запах, звук _его_ голоса, только он, _всегда только он_..  
но Борис не был бы Борисом, если бы у него не кончилось терпение.  
\- все! - он опрокинул меня на простыни, подтянулся, перекинул локоть для упора, навис надо мной. всего на мгновение, я только и успел - увидеть, как жадно, торжествующе блеснули его глаза, прежде чем он нагнулся и поцеловал меня. опустил руку, сжимая туго, двигая быстро. и я застонал, вдавливая затылок в подушку, чувствуя его улыбку, и больше ни о чем не думал.

не то, чтоб мы об этом поговорили. мы все еще были двумя подростками с гормонами вместо мозгов, и нам, в общем, незачем было говорить о своих чувствах. Борис все так же был моим лучшим другом. мы зависали вместе все свободное время, и нам нравилось тусоваться вот так вдвоем, только он и я. мы могли весь вечер серфить и потом просто вырубиться, а могли вдруг переглянуться и через секунду уже шарить друг у друга в штанах. я всегда все усложнял, я искал двойные смыслы и докапывался до причин и поводов, а сейчас не хотел заморачиваться. вешать на нас ярлыки, давать название тому, что происходило между нами. это все усложнило бы. 

_значило ли это, что мы геи, если мы делали то, что мы делали?_

иногда неопределенность распирала меня, зудела, как расчесанный комариный укус. я знал, что чувствую к нему, но не знал, что чувствует _он_. что он думает _о нас_ , о том, чем мы занимались. но каждый раз, как я уже открывал рот, чтобы спросить, расставить точки, унять беспокойную тревогу внутри, слова терялись, будто и не существовало выражений, созданных, чтобы я их сказал.   
и я решил - никого ближе Бориса у меня не было, и это все, что имело значение.   
и все было бы просто идеально, если бы не _он_. Аллигатор в моей голове, от которого у меня пропадало возбуждение, и я не всегда успевал справиться со своими реакциями, со страхом. Борис касался меня, и если я не ожидал этого, то вздрагивал, отшатывался. мне снился узкий переулок, вонь мочи, грубые пальцы, заставляющие меня шире открыть рот.. я просыпался и не мог заснуть, Борис вставал, курил со мной, и я говорил ему: _"как обычно, Борис, все нормально, Борис"_. но шестым чувством, чуйкой своей, кишками что ли, Борис знал, что я вру.  
моя память играла со мной. мне казалось, что я вижу его, Аллигатора, что он следит за мной. я думал, что схожу с ума. пока он не пришел в закусочную.

\- ..Тео?  
я вздохнул, потер переносицу. _она даст мне сегодня перекурить или нет?_  
\- Тео! подойди, будь добр!  
я затушил сигарету. Мэнди раздраженно сражалась с кофемашиной, зыркнула на меня, как будто я только и делал, что курил. обед уже, а я только один раз смог выскочить. я вскинул брови.  
\- там к тебе пришли.  
я обогнул ее, направился к стойке. мужчина в деловом костюме стоял спиной, прижав к уху мобильный. мощная бычья шея, широкая спина, обтянутая пиджаком в сине-серую клетку, Роллексы на запястье.  
\- что желаете, сэр?  
он обернулся. у меня ослабели ноги, и я оперся вспотевшей ладонью о столешницу, чтобы не упасть.   
_это был он._  
\- Тео. - сказал он веско, будто обкатывал мое имя во рту. меня затошнило. - Теодор. красивое имя.  
\- что Вам нужно?  
он убрал телефон, покачался с носка на пятку, оглядел меня вязким оценивающим взглядом. сердце так истерически надрывалось, что почти проламывало грудную клетку. _он случайно здесь оказался, просто зашел за кофе._  
\- я тебя искал. - он подошел ближе. - ты больше не появлялся. сменил место?  
\- что Вам нужно? - повторил я, слова застревали в горле, я будто приклеился к полу, не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. воспоминания о том вечере ударили в голову, яркие, как никогда, потому что _он стоял здесь_ , прямо передо мной. обрывками, вспышками - запах пота, твердый асфальт, холодная пряжка ремня у щеки..   
я знал, зачем он пришел.

_о Господи, о Господи Боже.._

\- а ты как думаешь? - я замотал головой, и он нагнулся ко мне через стойку, поправил бейджик у меня на груди. - я хорошо заплачу.  
\- Вам лучше уйти.  
\- зачем ты так, Тео? - спросил он миролюбиво, улыбнулся покровительственно, как неразумному ребенку. - подумай еще раз.  
\- уходите.  
\- я не из тех людей, которым отказывают. - голос его стал опасным.   
в ушах поднялся шум, как перед обмороком, я коротко и часто дышал, я окаменел, и он поднес руку к моему лицу..  
\- сэр, я могу Вам помочь? - Мэнди встала рядом со мной. я отпрянул. - это наш стажер, еще не освоился.   
\- нет, мне уже пора. - он отступил, продолжая удерживать мой взгляд, задержался в дверях. - до встречи, Теодор.  
как только он вышел, у меня подкосились ноги. я мешком осел на пол, Мэнди присела рядом со мной на корточки, спрашивала что-то обеспокоенно, но я не разбирал, что она говорила. в глазах потемнело, и я спрятал лицо в ладонях, надавил на веки, концентрируясь на фосфеновом мельтешении. я был в заднице.

вечером я нажрался в сопли.  
\- вот муфлон! - возмущенно сказал Борис, когда обнаружил меня на веранде в кресле-качалке. я бы с ним согласился, будь я способен членораздельно формулировать мысль. - ничего мне не оставил!  
я вяло салютнул ему бутылкой, и Борис поймал мою руку, приложился, как умирающий от жажды путник, я смотрел, как его губы сомкнулись вокруг горлышка, и моя разбавленная алкоголем кровь застучала в ушах.  
\- опа! ёрш? - Борис ухмыльнулся, уперся руками о подлокотники моего кресла, нагнулся. поцелуй вышел на вкус, как водка и острый чилийский соус, он, наверное, ел буррито в той мексиканской забегаловке.. я закрыл глаза, чувствуя жар его рта, упругий горячий язык, концентрируясь на бытовой простоте момента, чтобы не думать, не думать, не думать..  
Борис оторвался от меня, нахмурился. взгляд его сделался подозрительным, тревожным.  
\- все окей?   
я кивнул, улыбнулся ломко, насквозь фальшиво, притянул его за шею обратно. мы были на улице, любой мог увидеть нас, но мне было все равно. я просунул руку ему под футболку, трикотаж был теплым, от солнца и от его тела, провел пальцами по его животу, прямо над плавками. ткань была еще мокрой, он не снял их после пляжа, так и ехал в пикапе, прилипая задницей к кожаному сиденью.. я застонал, зашептал лихорадочно:  
\- Борис.. я хочу.. Борис..  
он мутно посмотрел на меня, моргнул, разогнулся и потянул меня в дом, а потом в ванную. мы снова поцеловались. быстро, голодно. я напирал, прижал его к стене, пиво с водкой толкали меня вперед, желание забыться, потеряться в нем.. мои руки сами пробрались Борису в плавки, под ними было горячо, влажно, и он постанывал от нетерпения, пока я возился со шнурком. я ласкал его, терся об него, и от каждого соприкосновения кожа к коже расходились мурашки, мелкие импульсы удовольствия, как крошечные юркие искорки, или я просто был в гавно, не знаю, но мои стоны становились отчаяннее, движения все более рваными, пока он не задрожал у меня в руках.   
вода смыла наш пот, белесый налет соли с его предплечий, сперму с моих ладоней. Борис усмехнулся, слипшиеся ресницы, влажная угольно-черная прядка на виске, взглянул на меня темными глазами, ткнулся губами мне в шею, сбоку от кадыка, мазнул языком, прикусил мое плечо, жестко, туго, оставляя на мне багровеющий след, опустился на колени..  
\- нет!..   
я шарахнулся в сторону, поскальзываясь на мокром кафеле, ухватился за душевую стойку.   
\- эй, Поттер.. - Борис свел брови на переносице, потянулся ко мне. - не хочешь? ладно.. я.. прости, я не.. я не буду, если ты не хочешь.. ты что?  
сердце колотилось, как бешеное, паника сдавила горло, кислотой разлилась в груди. _ох черт.._ я всхлипнул.  
\- Поттер? - Борис поднялся и шагнул ко мне, но не прикасался. - Тео. что такое?  
я покачал головой, отвернулся. не мог совладать с лицом, не мог смотреть ему в глаза. я был жалок..   
я вздрогнул, почувствовав его теплую тяжелую ладонь на своей пояснице, Борис прижался грудью к моей спине, окутал меня, как в кокон. поцеловал меня за ухом, опустил руку, и я закрыл глаза, ведомый легким ритмом, который она задавала. Борис сжимал, гладил, заполнял собой все пространство тесной душевой, все пространство в моей голове, и я сдался, откинулся на него, позволяя водить ладонью по моему члену, по моему телу, очищая, смывая ужас..  
глухие, низкие стоны сбегали от меня, будто и не мои, они отскакивали от кафеля, я выгнулся дугой, поддаваясь наслаждению, сладкой судороге. Борис повернул мою голову, выдохнул мне в рот, и я принял еще один поцелуй, мягкие посторгазменные движения губ и языка.  
вот так, прижатым к нему так плотно, что между нами и палец не просунешь, хотелось притвориться, что переулка не было. но он был, был, _был_ , и я расползался по швам, разламывался, рассыпался, и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

я был сам не свой. терялся, не зная, куда себя деть. теперь, когда моя повышенная тревожность перестала быть паранойей, я постоянно находился в напряжении. больное, нехорошее _предчувствие_ изматывало меня. ожидание беды, неизбежность нашей следующей встречи - и я не был готов к ней. я прокручивал снова и снова, вот он приходит, и я угрожаю ему, что обращусь в полицию, или хватаю первый попавшийся тяжелый предмет, все что угодно, только бы он никогда больше не прикоснулся ко мне.   
Борис подозревал. я видел, как он смотрит на меня, долгие обеспокоенные взгляды, иногда я просыпался ночью, и он уже не спал, будто караулил, когда кошмар накроет меня. я напугал его тогда, в ванной. умом я понимал - не было в этом ничего ужасного. но не мог.

через неделю Борис заявил, что мы идем в клуб. _потусить, развеяться, выпустить пар._ я сомневался в успехе мероприятия и чувствовал, что мой _пар_ никуда и не собирался выпускаться, но в целом, к идее выпить я отнесся положительно. мы договорились встретиться сразу на месте, и я ждал конца рабочего дня, как манны небесной. мы всегда ходили в один и тот же маленький пляжный клуб с деревянной террасой и гирляндами из электрических лампочек. я любил это место. и затертую древесину столов, и шершавую палубную доску пола, которую красили белой краской каждый сезон, и то, что он стоял на пляже, прямо на песке. теплый огонек в ночной темноте, почти затерянный в шуме волн. а еще туда пускали несовершеннолетних.  
я заказал себе и Борису водку с мартини, с тех пор, как мы посмотрели последнего Бонда, это стал его любимый коктейль. сначала он к этому сочетанию отнесся с презрением, но потом признал, что оно имеет право на жизнь. особенно ему нравилось вылавливать пальцами оливки и говорить низким и, как ему казалось, обольстительным, голосом _Борис. Борис Бонд. потому что Павликовский звучит не так по-британски, согласись?_ придурок..  
я покатал во рту оливку. Борис задерживался, наверное, застрял в магазине. в пестрой толпе мальчиков и девочек я увидел Вивьен, она сидела на перилах возле самого пляжа и болтала с диджеем. она тоже меня заметила, кивнула. странно было видеть ее здесь, образ сурового, выгорающего на работе врача скорой совершенно не вязался в моем воображении с молодой женщиной, которая вечером в пятницу могла прийти в клуб выпить и повеселиться. я хмыкнул задумчиво, отпил из своего бокала, чувствуя, что начинаю пьянеть. _нечего бухать на голодный желудок_ , подумал я, помотал головой. что-то меня как-то сильно разобрало, как для одного коктейля. 

_где носит Бориса?_

мне стало нехорошо. я слез с барного стула, покачнулся, направляясь в туалет. вдруг кто-то подхватил меня сбоку, притиснул к себе, высокий, сильный. я повернул голову, мускусный запах парфюма забился в ноздри, _я узнал этот запах, я знал, кто это.._ паника жестоко ударила меня под дых, я дернулся, но Аллигатор держал крепко, у меня не было ни единого шанса.  
\- тише, Теодор. будь хорошим мальчиком.  
прежде чем мир почернел, я даже испытал облегчение. _ожидание закончилось._


	8. Chapter 8

_\- дыши._

твердое слово выдернуло, вздёрнуло меня, как матроса на рее, держало меня на плаву, поймало и не отпускало. я не любил приказы, но этот был спокойным уверенным руководством, а я так устал. я послушался и сделал вдох, легкие расширились, я почувствовал движение ребер под кожей и почему-то вспомнил гигантские скелеты динозавров, полукружия дуг и соединений..  
они были мертвы, а я нет.   
\- Тео. открой глаза.  
я руку не мог поднять, пошевелиться. слабость вдавила меня, _куда?_ висок вибрировал, что-то вибрировало подо мной..   
\- давай, Тео, я знаю, ты меня слышишь. слушай меня, мой голос. у тебя получится, посмотри на меня.  
веки весили по тонне, но я разлепил их, скосил взгляд, _чей это голос?_   
\- умница.  
 _Вивьен._  
\- голова болит?  
я прикрыл глаза. я был в машине. Вивьен везла меня куда-то. я снова посмотрел на нее, сощурился без очков. все расплывалось.. фары освещали асфальт, но темнота подступала со всех сторон, смазывала дорогу, мы неслись, как в космическом безвоздушном пространстве, мы летели.. Вьвьен взяла меня за запястье, надавила пальцем на бьющуюся венку. в темном салоне ее лицо освещалось светом уличных фонарей, равные промежутки времени, от одного яркого пятна до другого - пять вздохов.   
\- Тео. тебя накачали рогипнолом. ты знаешь, что это такое?  
память вяло копошилась, мысли-улитки медленно уползали от меня, я нахмурился, _рогипнол_ , что-то знакомое, откуда я слышал про рогипнол..  
\- это снотворное, сильный седативный препарат. - Вивьен сжала губы, глянула в зеркало заднего вида и вильнула по встречной на обгон. - мужчина в клубе.. ты его знаешь?

_тише, Теодор. будь хорошим мальчиком._

\- Тео! - окрик Вивьен перекатился из уха в ухо, запястье мое она не отпустила, впилась ногтями. - оставайся со мной!  
она затормозила резко, и я открыл дверь, вывалился наружу, обдирая колени о гравий. меня вывернуло. жестко, желчью, сухие скручивающие спазмы. я хватанул воздух, протолкнул, проглотил, грудь _горела_.. Вивьен присела рядом, погладила по спине, помогла привалиться к машине, говорила что-то встревоженным голосом..

_он пришел за мной.  
oh blyad'.. _

по позвоночнику прокатился мерзкий озноб, у меня затряслись руки, и я попытался сжать кулаки, но пальцы не слушались, дрожали от мелкого тремора. Вивьен нагнула мою голову к коленям, и я зацепился взглядом за окровавленную ссадину, ошметки кожицы в пыли.   
\- ты здесь, со мной, все в порядке. Тео. говори. поговори со мной.  
она подсунула мне под нос бутылку минералки, и я глотнул, поперхнулся. вода смыла кислый привкус рвоты, легкий химический налет. я пил большими глотками, и меня снова вырвало.  
\- хорошо, хорошо. - Вивьен проверила мои зрачки, положила гладкую теплую ладонь мне на щеку. - лучше?  
в голове немного прояснилось. я кивнул, завозился, пытаясь подняться. Вивьен подхватила меня подмышки, подтянула, усадив в машину.   
\- Тео, послушай меня. - она вернулась за руль, и мы тронулись. - это важно. тот человек, я думаю, это он подсыпал тебе рогипнол и уже собрался тебя увести. я такое уже видела, я его спугнула, ты не помнишь?   
я покачал головой. внутренности подрагивали, и дышать было тяжело, от наркотика или от страха, не знаю, как на аттракционе в Диснейледе, ездили с мамой когда-то.. так давно..  
\- это нормально. скоро пройдет, сейчас я тебя прокапаю. и я должна сообщить твоим родителям.  
\- у меня нет.. я не.. - слова не складывались, не становились, как надо, язык заплетался.. - Борис..  
\- Борис? кто это? твой друг? - она вытащила у меня телефон из кармана, набрала номер. - Борис? меня зовут Ви. Тео сказал звонить Вам.  
пока она говорила, я закрыл глаза. _Борис скоро будет здесь._  
\- я везу тебя к себе. - она накрыла меня своей толстовкой. - Борис подъедет сразу туда. Тео. кто был тот мужчина?  
я отвернулся к окну. не хотел об этом говорить, не хотел об этом думать, и чтобы она об этом не говорила..  
\- ты его знаешь. - утверждение, не вопрос. - он что-то тебе сделал?  
у меня вырвался истерический смешок. что _он_ сделал? скорее уж, что ему сделал _я_..  
\- когда-то кое-то плохое случилось и со мной, Тео. _поэтому_ я знаю, что ты что-то скрываешь.. и что ты не хочешь об этом говорить.   
Боже, почему она просто не оставит меня в покое.. что я должен был ответить? глаза защипало, неоновые вывески за окном слепили меня, это из-за них..  
\- Тео.. - позвала она печально. - он тебя изнасиловал?  
 _она это сказала._  
\- ты говорил об этом кому-то?  
рыдание застряло в горле, и я всхлипнул, помотал головой.   
\- Тео, малыш.. почему нет?   
я закрыл лицо ладонью и наконец заплакал.

наверное, я отключился на какое-то время, потому что вот я в машине с Вивьен, и вот уже лежу на чем-то мягком, и мир вокруг не вращается, и пахнет не натиркой для салона..  
\- Тео.  
я распахнул глаза. Борис сидел в кресле рядом, наклонившись вперед и уперевшись локтями в колени. вид у него был усталый, совершенно убитый. я дернул рукой, и он придержал ее мягко, чтобы я не вырвал капельницу. игла пряталась в сгибе локтя, заклеенная пластырем, и я нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, как Вивьен ставила ее.  
\- ты как?  
\- паршиво..  
Борис запустил пальцы в свои волосы, потянул. я наблюдал за ним тревожно, что-то с ним творилось нехорошее.  
\- почему ты мне не сказал?  
 _о Господи._. я почувствовал, как ускорилось дыхание, сердце забилось. я зажмурился, чтобы не видеть его лицо.  
\- blyad'.. Тео..  
Борис уткнулся мне в шею. его трясло.  
\- он накачал тебя руфи.. скажи мне, что он с тобой сделал. Тео. скажи мне. скажи..  
 _чтобы я представил и соразмерил ярость, которую должен испытывать, чтобы у меня было оправдание для ненависти к этому человеку. чтобы я мог винить себя._  
я не мог так поступить с ним.  
\- ты его знаешь? _пожалуйста, Тео.._  
\- не заставляй меня говорить об этом, Борис.. - взмолился я, и он содрогнулся, моя рубашка была мокрой, горячей там, где он прижимался к ней лицом. он разваливался, _я_ разваливался, и все это было полнейшей катастрофой..

рогипноловый отходняк был тем еще дерьмом. меня тошнило, голова кружилась, и дикая слабость мотала меня из стороны в сторону, когда я вставал с постели. на Бориса была жалко смотреть, но я знал, что поступаю правильно. поделиться с ним означало взвалить на него этот груз, пусть иногда он и казался неподъемным для меня одного.   
не знаю, о чем Борис говорил с Вивьен в ту ночь на кухне, я слышал глухие их голоса, когда проснулся, но он не стал больше давить на меня. не спрашивал, не угрожал, просто перестал. замкнулся. через несколько дней я вышел на работу, и думал даже, вдруг Аллигатор отступился теперь? когда Вивьен знала его в лицо, когда у него не получилось увести меня из клуба, и меня до сих пор кидало в холодный пот, и начинали трястись руки, когда я представлял, _что_ он собирался делать со мной.. а потом он пришел в закусочную. снова.

\- мы закрываемся, сэр.   
я услышал голос Мэнди и вышел из подсобки, шестым чувством уже зная, кто это. он стоял в дверях и не обращал на нее никакого внимания. он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся, нежно, _как любовнику_..  
\- Теодор.   
я передернулся от желания в его голосе. у него неестественно блестели глаза, он был под чем-то, он был сумасшедшим, абсолютно поехавшим, понял я с удивлением и попятился. что я мог сделать со взрослым крупным мужчиной..  
\- Тео? - тоненько пискнула Мэнди, и я сказал ей, не отводя взгляда от Аллигатора: - звони в полицию.  
\- ну зачем в полицию? - он двинулся вперед, и я нашарил рукой нож. - мы ведь с тобой друзья, Теодор, разве нет?  
\- убирайтесь. - я неожиданно почувствовал ярость, злость, помноженную на адреналин. _я больше не собирался бояться ни секунды._ \- Вы слышали? убирайтесь вон!  
\- нам помешали в прошлый раз. - он сделал еще шаг. - Боже, я не мог перестать думать о тебе..  
я покрепче перехватил нож, _полосну его по плечу.._ и услышал рев пикапа. _Борис._  
\- скажи, сколько ты хочешь? я заплачу, сколько скажешь, детка..

- _он тебе не детка._

все произошло так быстро. Мэнди взвизгнула, я оттер ее плечом, перехватил за талию. Борис стоял у него за спиной, приставив к горлу свой перочинный нож.  
\- как тебя зовут?   
я никогда не слышал, чтобы Борис так говорил с кем-то. холодный жесткий голос, у меня дрожью продрало спину.  
\- Джеймс.  
\- что ты здесь делаешь, Джеймс?  
\- я.. хотел встретиться с Теодором.   
Мэнди выскользнула на улицу через заднюю дверь, я слышал, как она быстро и сбивчиво говорит по телефону. я очень надеялся, что она позвонила в 911.  
\- зачем ты хотел встретиться с Теодором, Джеймс?  
\- он.. хорош. и что-то в нем есть.. в других мальчиках нет, а.. а в нем есть.  
\- хорош в чем? - тихо спросил Борис.  
я закрыл глаза.  
\- хорошо отсасывает.  
сердце стукнуло в груди раз, другой, кровь отлила от головы, язык онемел, и я оперся рукой о стену. _дыши. просто дыши_.  
\- слушай внимательно, Джеймс.   
я посмотрел на Бориса. что-то в его взгляде надломилось, словно потухло, он стиснул челюсти, и у него задрожал подбородок.  
\- слушай меня очень, очень внимательно. - повторил он. - никогда больше не появляйся здесь. ты меня понял?  
\- или что?  
Борис посмотрел на меня, и острая мучительная боль выплеснулась из его глаз.   
\- или я тебя убью.  
Борис был опасным человеком. самым опасным из всех, кого я знал. но Ксандра недооценила его, все всегда недооценивали. особенно то, что Борис готов был сделать ради меня.   
Джеймс улыбнулся, обнажив зубы, я видел, как дернулся его кадык над лезвием, когда он сглотнул. может, он думал, это игра, может, не верил, что Борис способен перерезать ему горло, как свинье, но я не сомневался ни секунды.

_я не могу это допустить._

\- _Борис._   
я шагнул вперед, поймал его взгляд, качнул головой. _не делай этого._  
\- отдай мне нож.   
Борис замер. кажется, даже дышать перестал. я поймал дежавю, я уже просил его остановиться, когда он чуть было не убил своего отца. _из-за меня._  
\- ne nado.. - я сам не узнал свой голос, хриплый, срывающийся, будто не мой. _я правильно сказал?_ \- ya proshu tebya..  
его рука дрогнула, и я молился, как никогда.   
\- думаешь, я насильник? - вдруг спросил Джеймс. 

_у него стоит._   
_Господи, пусть просто заткнется.._

\- тогда, три месяца назад? он сам пришел. я заплатил столько, сколько он сказал.  
во взгляде Бориса мелькнуло замешательство, недоумение, а потом я увидел, когда он понял. он застонал сквозь зубы и зажмурился, и я протянул к нему руку, _пожалуйста, давай просто уйдем.._ и тут появилась Мэнди с полицией. Борис выронил нож. Джеймс что-то говорил мне, но я не слушал. долгое мгновение мы с Борисом смотрели друг друга. а потом он моргнул, вытер рот дрожащей ладонью. и отвернулся.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> я снова добралась до конца, и все, кто был со мной, снова добрались тоже. спасибо!

конечно же, Джеймс Макинрой не признался, что подсыпал руфи в мою водку с мартини. но выяснилось, что он канадец, приятели Вивьен в полиции обратились в иммиграционную службу, и его депортировали, отштрафовав на кругленькую сумму за просроченную визу. я мог выдохнуть спокойно и перестать опасаться преследования. 

я скучал по Борису. 

физически он был рядом, но _отсутствовал_. и я чувствовал это отсутствие, эмоциональную его блокаду, как боль, как зуд под кожей, или надоедливый сигнальный огонек на периферии зрения.  
он не прикасался ко мне. я ловил на себе его взгляды, полные тоски и вины, и игнорировал их, потому что не знал, как все исправить. правда повисла между нами, жестокая, больная, она была постоянным напоминанием. ночами я лежал без сна и задыхался от ужаса. вдруг он уйдет? вдруг я все проебал? у меня не было выбора тогда, в переулке, говорил я себе, это было мое решение, моя ответственность, и он никогда не должен был узнать об этом. но узнал. он знал и страдал из-за этого. и это не было моей виной, но не мешало мне осознавать неспособность отмотать время назад. чувствовать свое бессилие.

\- зря ты меня остановил. - сказал он мне через пару недель.  
\- тебя бы посадили. - и я даже _думать_ об этом не хотел. - он того не стоит.  
\- хочу, чтобы он сдох.  
что я мог сказать. иногда, когда по ночам я просыпался в поту, сглатывая желчь и воспоминания, я тоже этого хотел.  
\- Борис..  
\- ты этого не заслужил.  
уж ему ли не знать, что в закон бумеранга верили отчаявшиеся сломленные люди. в надежде, что отмщение неизбежно, и справедливость восторжествует, они игнорировали жестокую правду жизни. _в мире не было правил, их нужно было придумать. чтобы потом нарушить._  
кажется, мне все же передалась часть его фатализма. редакция Теодора Декера, извращенная пессимистическая интерпретация.  
\- никто не получает то, что заслуживает. - ответил я цинично. - мама не заслуживала умереть в музее. ты не заслуживал, чтобы твой отец тебя бил.  
\- это моя вина.  
я знал, что он будет так думать.  
\- не надо было уезжать из Вегаса. _я_ потащил тебя в Калифорнию, думал, что смогу о тебе позаботиться. я думал - я? весь такой опытный, меня жизнь потрепала. будет еще трепать - я справлюсь, но ты.. ты не должен был проходить через это дерьмо! - он рубанул ладонью, потому что я все пытался его перебить. - нет! Поттер. Тео. послушай. я знал, какие вещи случаются с людьми. пострашнее терактов иногда. и я очень старался, чтобы с тобой, - он так и сказал - _с тобой_ , не _с нами_ , - они не произошли. а они все равно произошли! из-за меня! это как в _Идиоте_ , понимаешь, ты делаешь, как лучше, изо всех сил надрываешься, а все становится только хуже! и хорошие вещи, хорошие поступки ведут к плохим! и я не знаю, как это исправить, Тео.. прости меня..  
он плакал.  
я был _сыт этим пиздецом по горло_.  
\- да ты издеваешься.. - я почти что рычал от негодования. - ты не Господь Бог, Борис! ясно? и меня не нужно от всего оберегать, ты, придурок! это было _мое_ решение, не твое!  
\- это не должно было.. - начал он упрямо, и я толкнул его в грудь, сильно, он стукнулся лопатками о стену, округлил глаза ошарашено.  
\- _это?_ не можем даже сказать, что - _это_? минет, Борис. сто хрустящих американских долларов. _переживу_. и знаешь что? если бы опять нужно было выбирать? я бы сделал это снова.  
он вздрогнул, как подломился, и закрыл глаза. я приблизил губы к его уху и выдохнул свой самый большой страх, зная, что если не решусь сейчас, он разбухнет и придавит меня.  
\- а теперь ты даже не прикасаешься ко мне. тебе противно, Борис?  
у меня почти подкосились ноги от облегчения, когда он поцеловал меня. коротко, не размыкая губ. как тогда, в Вегасе, перед такси.  
\- _nikogda._

но ни моя бравада, ни мой праведный гнев, не отменяли того факта, что у меня была _травма_. я ненавидел это слово. оно не передавало и сотой доли той брезгливости, которая сворачивалась в животе каждый раз, как я _вспоминал_. забавно. с каким жаром я пытался убедить Бориса, что _справляюсь_ , при том, что на деле был абсолютно дезориентирован. я смотрел на себя в зеркало и больше не знал, кого вижу. я всегда считал себя трусом, не то, что Борис. но выяснилось вдруг, что я способен на что-то, чего я раньше и представить не мог. _в жизни всегда есть место открытию, были у меня, получается, скрытые таланты_ , думал я. ядовитые мысли, непознанные глубины. 

_вот злоебучая херня_ , как говорил Борис. 

Борис это знал. _поэтому_ он меня не трогал. а я никак не мог в себе разобраться, понять, чего я хочу больше: чтобы он сделал что-то, или наоборот - не делал ничего. Вивьен осторожно попыталась подсунуть мне психолога, но я был в ужасе от перспективы обсуждать это с кем-то. так что я ничего не предпринимал. лучше всего я умел пускать вещи на самотёк. но даже у самотёка был конец.

\- пошли посерфим.  
Борис обнаружился в мастерской. он отвлекся от блокнота со счетами и дернул бровью. я повторил:  
\- пошли. давно не катались.  
Борис пожал плечами, махнул рукой в сторону подсобки.  
\- я почистил твою доску. - он накинул на плечи рубашку, опустил жалюзи. - правда, сегодня нет волн. но погнали.  
вечерело. раскаленный за день песок остывал под нашими ногами, и мы брели по нему, как два бидуина. на нашем любимом полудиком пляже уже никого не было, и мы сбросили одежду, вошли в воду. доска была гладкой, скользкой под моими пальцами, и я лег на нее животом, поплыл за Борисом, загребая руками и ногами, как черепаха, наслаждаясь прохладной водой. был почти полный штиль, и сумерки уже начали окрашивать горизонт в прозрачный сине-фиолетовый цвет. мы отплыли немного и перевернулись на спины, глядя, как последние лучи пробиваются сквозь облака. мы качались и качались, и молчали, и чайки где-то высоко над нами кричали друг другу что-то на своем чаячьем языке..

я помнил глаза Бориса, когда он прижал нож к шее человека, и всего пара миллиметров отделяла холодное жало металла от горячей крови. он воткнул бы лезвие и провернул, он сделал бы это, я видел, я знал. _из-за меня._  
темная сторона была у каждого. моя была покрыта бетонной крошкой, пахла гарью и паленым мясом. моя - была маленькой птичкой, завернутой в старую футболку, спрятанной под кроватью.  
люди смотрели на меня и думали, они знают, кто я. тихушник, ботаник, смазливое личико, неплохие мозги. они не знали меня так, как Борис. и, по правде сказать, никто не знал Бориса так, как я. сначала я думал - вот это да, мы встретили друг друга, нашли, ну разве не удивительно? но не _мы_ нашлись, тьма внутри нас толкнула нас друг другу. притянула и сплела, потому что мы были похожи. под скорлупой и налетом культурных слоев мы были одинаковыми. уютная темнота и одиночество означали безопасность, были для нас домом.  
Борис жил в мрачных местах, выживал, как ночное животное, свет означал уязвимость. Борис знал кое-что и передал мне - люди могут помочь, но могут и причинить боль, могут тебя уничтожить просто потому, что им захотелось. люди делают бомбы и изобрели тысячи способов для убийства, но мы больше не были детьми, детенышами, мы отрастили собственные зубы и клыки, тонкие острые лезвия на дне карманов. мир не был полон радуг и единорогов, и мы учились.  
плохие вещи происходят с хорошими людьми, и ни я, ни Борис ничего не могли с этим поделать.  
_когда-то тьма внутри нас толкнула нас друг другу, и мы сплелись в постели под ветхими простынями._  
мы укротили тьму, и она была на нашей стороне. 

я повернул голову, посмотрел на Бориса. ничто не длилось вечно. но он все еще был здесь, смотрел на меня. золотистая от закатного солнца, от загара кожа, теплые глаза, я окунулся в них, как в медовый сироп, и тепло согрело меня, свернулось в груди где-то под ребрами. я протянул к нему руку, и он ухватил меня за предплечье, подтягивая мою доску к своей. я сжал его пальцы и поцеловал наконец. держал его крепко и просунул язык ему в рот, закинул ногу ему на бедро, чтобы он не вздумал прекратить. но он не собирался прекращать, он притянул меня ближе и поцеловал в ответ, целовал до тех пор, пока воздух не закончился у нас в легких, и мы не начали задыхаться.  
\- давай на берег, Борис.. - прошептал я. - давай. сейчас.  
казалось, он хотел что-то сказать, но остановил себя и кивнул. мы поплыли к берегу, быстро, будто кто-то гнался за нами, будто время утекало с каждой секундой, и что-то страшное должно было случиться, если мы не успеем. мы выбрались одновременно и набросились друг на друга, повалились на наши рубашки, брошенные на песке. пульсирующая жадная пустота разрасталась во мне, как раковая опухоль, это был голод, и голод был желанием, голод был зверем. и я сдался ему, позволил ему пожирать и обгладывать меня, нас, надеясь, что тогда колючий страх, стиснувший мое сердце, исчезнет, _пожалуйста, пусть он просто исчезнет.._  
но Борис ничего не боялся. Борис терся о мой живот и оставлял мокрые поцелуи на моем горле, под челюстью, прижал языком яремную венку. я ошибся. это _он_ был зверем, но я не боялся, _его_ я никогда не боялся, и первобытное чувство, знание, что нужно делать, толкала его ко мне и меня к нему. он накрыл меня собой, ночь легла ему на плечи, как плащ. я застонал, когда его рука стащила с меня плавки, сжала мой член, и темнота поймала мой стон, спрятала и растворила, потому что темнота _вокруг_ нас была тьмой _внутри_ нас..  
я дернулся, когда он опустился ниже, и он придержал меня за бедра, смотрел спокойно и твердо.  
\- позволь мне. - он поцеловал меня в запястье. - не дай ему сломать тебя. его здесь нет.  
сердце колотилось, сердце было в ужасе, и я прикусил ребро ладони, замер, чувствуя его легкое теплое дыхание, а потом он взял меня в рот, и я содрогнулся, закрыл глаза, зажмурился, легкие горели..  
_о Господи, я не мог.._  
\- Тео.  
я разлепил мокрые глаза, и мерцающие звезды вдруг оказались прямо надо мной, совсем не далекие, наоборот, близкие, как никогда, и я всхлипнул.  
\- посмотри на меня. - Борис вытянул руку и положил ладонь мне на щеку, погладил по скуле, легонько надавил большим пальцем на подбородок. - тише, это я. _это я._  
я смотрел, как он наклонился, поймал мой взгляд, удерживал его, когда провел языком влажную горячую линию по стволу, обхватил губами..  
мир вокруг нас перестал существовать, схлопнулся в бездонной черноте его глаз, и на границе сознания промелькнуло - все верно, этому суждено было произойти, ведь до Большого Взрыва был только бесконечный мрак.. никакая наркота на свете не сравнилась бы с жаркой глубиной его рта, я был как под кайфом, кожу покалывало, все тело было напряжено, каждая мышца, _ахуенно,_ лучше всего, что я когда-то испытывал. его голова между моих бедер, сведенные брови, я был словно в бреду, коснулся его лица кончиками пальцев, чувствуя, как он пропустил в горло мой член, вниз и сразу вверх, обвел головку горячим языком, прижал под уздечкой..  
оргазм был, как контузия, вспенился внизу живота, пронзил от макушки до пальцев ног, я почти потерял сознание, распластался, как рыба, оглушенная динамитом. все нервные окончания будто взорвались, а потом медленно, как откатывающаяся волна, адреналин схлынул, и сразу навалилась усталость. подавляющая интенсивность того, что мы сделали, вмяла меня в песок, как в сотни раз усилившаяся гравитация, будто меня вышвырнуло на другую планету, чья беспощадная сила тяготения грозилась раздавить меня, сплющить в лепешку..  
Борис приподнялся повыше, оперся о локоть, поцеловал меня во влажный соленый висок. невидимая, непостижимая сила бросила меня к нему, это она подняла мои руки, чтобы взять в ладони его лицо, прижать мой рот к его рту. мы поцеловались. глубоко, плотно, будто делали искусственное дыхание или передавали воздух под водой. солоно, на вкус, как моя сперма и океан. его взгляд был тяжелым, пьяным, когда он отстранился, и я притянул его обратно, неспособный отпустить его даже на секунду, но он никуда не собирался, он просунул руку под мой затылок и поцеловал снова. _черт, Тео_ , пробормотал он мне в губы, и от звука моего имени на его языке, едва слышного, не более, чем дыхание, я снова заплакал, наверное, не знаю.. я не был уверен, но это было неважно. все было неважно.

_.. - ты веришь в судьбу?  
\- в судьбу? в рок, фатум, кисмет? в удачу?  
\- в то, что ничего не изменить.  
\- да. и нет. не так, как вы, американцы. как твой отец. тебе фартит, пока фартит. казино выигрывает? да. и что с того? верю ли я в судьбу? а ты не веришь, что тебе предназначено было оказаться в Калифорнии, в Лос-Анджелесе, вечером на баскетбольной площадке? со мной._

я верил.

что ждало нас дальше?

\- я люблю тебя. - сказал я. и он взглянул на меня тепло, так, что в груди у меня защемило, огромное, разрывающее и исцеляющее меня чувство, гораздо больше, выше, чем я, удивительно, как оно там помещалось..  
я был свободен.  
\- долго же ты.. - он нагнулся ко мне, улыбнулся ласково. - я тебя тоже.  
Борис. мой безальтернативный курс, человек, который любил меня, и которого, само собой, уже четыре года, с первой нашей встречи, любил я.  
_мы_ были свободны.  
я смотрел на него, а он смотрел на меня, и тысячи путей, как ковровые оскаровские дорожки, простирались перед нами.  
\- что мы будем делать?  
он поцеловал меня, прижался лбом ко лбу, близко, крепко.  
\- что-нибудь придумаем.

_мы уже постучались на небеса, а ты и моря-то никогда не видел..  
что, не знал, что на небесах никуда без этого?  
пойми, на небе только и разговоров, что о море. и о закате.  
стоишь на берегу и чувствуешь соленый запах ветра, что веет с моря.  
и веришь, что свободен ты, и жизнь лишь началась.  
и губы жжёт подруги поцелуй пропитанный слезой..  
на небесах только и говорят, что о море.  
как оно бесконечно прекрасно,  
о закате, который они видели.  
о том, как солнце, погружаясь в волны, стало алым как кровь,  
и почувствовали, что море впитало энергию светила в себя.  
и солнце было укрощено,  
и огонь уже догорал в глубине..  
на небе только и разговоров, что о море и о закате.  
там говорят, как чертовски здорово наблюдать за огромным огненным шаром,  
как он тает в волнах.  
и еле видимый свет, словно от свечи, горит где-то в глубине._

_(с) Достучаться до небес_


End file.
